NUEVO DESTINO -REESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA
by naruhina149
Summary: toneri murio, pero el tenseigan aun debe ser destruido/-ve hinata, te alcanzare luego-/-sabes que no volveremos despues de esto-oigo decir a sasuke-/-pues por un accidente no intencionado su mundo quedo mmmm como decirlo-destruido –/-un reinicio-/-¿estan dispuestos?-/sasuke y naruto volveran al pasado pero este tendra un cambio, la pregunta es ¿que cambio sera?...tendra lemon
1. Chapter 1

hola gente hermosa

se que deberia estar subiendo salto temporal, pero esta idea vino a mi cabeza y pues ni modo,

una vez termine de subir salto temporal empezare a subir los demás capitulos de esta historia,

como ya saben las aclaraciones al final

-hola -dialogos

-"hola" -pensamientos

- **hola -charla con bijuu**

los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **POV NARUTO**

La batalla contra toneri se había alargado más de lo que había imaginado pero gracias a sasuke que había llegado a la luna a ayudarme pudimos vencerlo, el problema ahora era el tenseigan que a pesar de que hinata y yo tratamos de destruirlo no hemos podido hacerle ni un rasguño y si lo atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas la vida de todos los que estén cerca de aquí peligraría y lo que menos quiero ahora es que mis amigos o la mujer que amo salgan lastimados, la única solución que encuentro es un total suicidio y solo será posible si sasuke me ayuda

-naruto – sasuke me dirige una mirada seria que logro leer a la perfección está pensando lo mismo que yo, solo hay una manera de destruir esto

-hinata ve a la salida junto con los demás – ella me mira confundida y niega con la cabeza puedo ver las lágrimas acumularse en aquellos hermosos ojos que desde siempre me han visto a mí, de seguro sabe lo que sasuke y yo planeamos hacer

-no naruto kun no te voy a dejar solo – yo tampoco quiero que me dejes, quiero estar a tu lado hinata, pero ya le he hecho mucho daño y no quiero que se siga sacrificando por mi así que fuerzo mi mejor sonrisa y me acerco a ella acunando su rostro en mis manos y la beso, nuestro primer y último beso en el que busco transmitirle todo lo que siento por ella,

\- ve hinata, te alcanzare luego – me mira negando sabe que miento como no va a saberlo si me ha observado por tanto tiempo – te amo

-naruto kun yo también te amo – se abraza a mi negándose a soltarme – por eso no te dejare solo

\- hinata debes salir de aquí, te prometo que te alcanzare luego

-no naruto kun noooo – grita cuando un clon mío la carga y se la lleva con los demás que ya deben haber atravesado el portal a la tierra

-sabes que no volveremos después de esto – oigo decir a sasuke una vez que la única mujer que me ha amado desde siempre desaparece de mi vista

-lo sé pero es lo mejor – le digo liberando el manto de kurama – no quiero que se siga sacrificando por mí, y tú que me dices vas a dejar a sakura

\- ya le he hecho mucho daño lo mejor es que ella encuentre a alguien más – dice mientras activa su rinnegan y forma el raikiri en su mano

\- al parecer este es nuestro fin – formo un odama rasengan con el chakra de kurama

-eso parece – sasuke se pone a mi lado justo como en la guerra y por un momento me parece ver todos los momentos que pase junto al equipo siete y a los nueve novatos, recordé a todos mis senseis en especian a kakashi sensei y a ero sennin a la abuela tsunade y a iruka sensei

-es hora sasuke – le digo de forma seria y nos lanzamos para golpear el núcleo de esa cosa directamente – aaaahhhhhhhh – una vez lo impactamos el tenseigan exploto y el ultimo recuerdo que tuve es el de mi clon que acaba de desaparecer, dejo a hinata a salvo en la tierra junto a todos – "al menos ella estará bien" – pienso mientras cierro los ojos y pierdo conciencia de todo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

-dobe... dode levántate maldición- sasuke sacudía a un inconsciente rubio en un intento por levantarlo, había despertado hace un rato y al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban en el suelo de una habitación bastante peculiar y no tenían ningún rasguño en su ropa

-hi...na...ta... – murmuro el rubio abriendo lentamente los ojos – HINATA – grito levantándose bruscamente, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con la cara de su amigo rival – sasuke – miro a su alrededor encontrándose en una habitación bastante extraña la mitad estaba tapizada de negro y la otra de blanco, había una cama a cada extremo una blanca y una negra colocadas en los tapizados de color opuesto y en el suelo que es donde ellos estaban habían una alfombra con el símbolo del ying yang -¿Dónde estamos? Y el tenseigan ¿Qué paso con la explosión?

-eso quisiera saber yo, cuando me levante estábamos ya aquí – dijo el azabache poniéndose de pie – debemos averiguar dónde estamos

\- salgamos de aquí primero – el rubio se puso también de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta cuando oyeron un grito

-¡una semana. Una semana es lo que llevan aquí y ya me han causado más problemas que todo mi equipo en 5 mil años! – se oyó que grito un hombre

-no exagere anciano que no es para tanto – dijo esta vez la voz de una mujer

-PERO SI HAN DESTRUIDO UNA REALIDAD ENTERA ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

-que deberían asegurar más los botones de cambios importantes en la realidad, está mal diseñado – dijo esta vez la voz de otro hombre que sonaba más suave que la primera

-miren – dijo con exasperación la primera voz – ya bastante tengo con que casi causaran una guerra interdimensional y todavía debo reparar su pequeña intervención en una realidad principal así que van a solucionar esto ustedes solos

-tsk porque nosotros

-porque ustedes lo causaron y encima traen a ese par a los cuarteles, así que o lo arreglan o los mando a entregar paquetes bajo la supervisión de ¨el mensajero¨

-esta de broma ese tipo nos haría puré

\- entonces arreglen esto – los shinobis escucharon los fuertes pasos de alguien alejarse, poco a poco retrocedieron quedando en medio de la habitación y se miraron entre si

-escuchaste lo mismo que yo

-si, lo mejor es salir de aquí lo más rápido que podamos

-estoy de acuerdo sasuke

-o claro que no se iran – los shinobis respingaron al oir esa voz y al voltear vieron a un hombre y una mujer de pie a la entrada de la habitación – ya tenemos muchos problemas como para que se nos vengan a perder en los cuarteles – bufo molesta la mujer

-ya calmate mujer, además fue tu culpa por presionar ese botón – dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca con mechones negros que vestia una capa parecida a la del yondaime pero esta era blanca totalmente

-tu me retaste a hacerlo – se defendió la mujer que vestia falda blusa y chaqueta negra de cabello al igual que su ropa negro pero con un flequillo blanco

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y donde estamos? – sasuke intervino en la conversación activando su sharingan y rinnegan

\- tranquilos les explicaremos todo pero cálmense – dijo la peli negra – yo soy White

-y yo black – añadió el peli blanco – y están en los cuarteles de la OCAD

-y que diablos es la OCAD dattebayo

\- oíste black dijo dattebayo siempre quise oírlo decir eso – dijo emocionada White dejando confundidos a los shinobis

-ya cálmate White pareces una loca acosadora – le reto el peli blanco – la OCAD es la organización contra anomalías dimensionales

-¿dimensionales? – dijo con duda el azabache – que quiere decir eso

-pues simple, nos encargamos de que las dimensiones tengan un equilibrio – White saco un control remoto de su bolsillo y al presionarlo una enorme pantalla bajo mostrando diferentes escenarios con diferentes personas – su realidad no es más que una de millones de realidades diferentes cada una con sus propias dimensiones alternativas – explico

\- y que hacemos aquí entonces ¿Qué paso con nuestro mundo? - pregunto angustiado el rubio

\- hablas de este mundo – black tomo el control y presiono la tecla y en toda la pantalla apareció la imagen de un naruto junto a hinata saliendo por el portal de la luna hacia la tierra (la de la última escena de the last)

-pero que…. ¿Qué es esto?

-es el universo principal – dijo el peli blanco – su mundo es un derivado accidental de este

-un momento accidental… - el azabache miro con el ceño fruncido a los desconocidos – que quieren decir con eso ¿Qué le paso a nuestro mundo?

-pues por un accidente no intencionado su mundo quedo mmmm como decirlo

-destruido –

-eso destruido – dijo la peli negra

Los shinobis palidecieron al oír eso, se suponía que se habían sacrificado para salvarlos y ahora se supone que todos habían muerto

-de…destruido….¡no eso no puede ser! – grito molesto el rubio viendo la pantalla donde naruto y hinata de ese mundo se besaban – y esto que es entonces

-ya te lo dije, es el mundo principal

-y nuestro mundo…. Nunca veremos a nadie de nuevo todos ellos….murieron… y nosotros porque estamos aquí

-cálmate rubiecito – dijo black como si nada – por algo están aquí y es porque su mundo no debía ser destruido así que lo arreglaremos

-los revivirán a todos – dijo incrédulo el azabache

-no, solo personal autorizado puede hacer eso – dijo la peli negra –han oído de la teoría del eterno retorno –ellos negaron –mmmm bueno es que básicamente todo el universo se contrae y vuelve al inicio de todo, así la historia se repite una y otra vez y de esta manera se crean los universos paralelos ya que una simple acción cambiara el rumbo de ese mundo

Black presiono varias veces el control hasta quedar en una imagen donde estaban solo escombros de la tierra

-ese es nuestro mundo – dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta - ¿Cómo arreglaran esto?

-eso depende de ustedes – dijo el peli blanco – miren no puede haber dos realidades iguales así que los regresaremos al pasado con sus conocimientos pero habrá un hecho cambiado en su mundo nuevo

-un reinicio

-eso mismo uchiha…la pregunta es ¿están dispuestos?

Los shinobis se miraron entre ellos

-si – respondieron al mismo tiempo – que debemos hacer

-solo quedarse ahí…. black ahora – el control que black sostenía se transformó en un bastón que golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo formándose un sello a los pies de los shinobis

-adiosito y jajajajaja suerte rubio – dijo White para chasquear los dedos, el rubio miro con duda a la peli negra antes de sentir como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y sasuke y el caían al vacío siendo la mirada llena de burla de black y White lo último que vio

\- no crees que estamos siendo muy malos con el rubio – le pregunto black a White mirando la pantalla que decía aceptar cambio

-no lo creo, en la hizo esperar mucho ahora que lo pague

-haces los honores White – con una sonrisa diabólica black y White presionaron el botón de aceptar cambio

\- jajajajaja ya quiero ver su cara cuando la vea jajá – dijo riendo black

 **NOTAS FINALES**

yyyyyyyyy ¿que opinan?

se que deberia estar subiendo mi otro fic, pero esta idea vino y bueno no pude evitar querer subirla

como sea, les queria decir que el lunes como mucho subire el proximo capitulo de mi otro fic asi que no desesperen

dejenme sus opiniones, criticas, pero no sean tan duros conmigo

bueno eso es todo hasta el proximo cap


	2. Chapter 2

hola amados lectores

aclaracion general para todos los que leen, soy mujer jejeeje, es que he notado que en los reviews me confunden con un hombre asi que es mejor aclararlo desde ahora

si ya se, deseguro quieren que suba mi otro fic pero ya tenia escrito este cap y no me resisti a subirlo, asi que para los que lo esperaban,

y respondere los reviews ahora

REVIEWS

Emperor92; primero lo primero, soy mujer jejejeje, y gracias por tu review, en verdad si he leido varias de tus historias y me han gustado mucho, a decir verdad tus historias me han inspirado bastante, gracias por el apoyo y que disfrutes el cap

Black998; gracias por tu review, en cuanto a los cambios te aseguro que va a ser bastante significativos, espero que te guste el cap

OTAKUFire; gracias por tu apoyo, aqui se responderan todas tus inquietudes.

Claudio; realmente ya tenia decidido quien iva al futuro, lo de las dimensiones no lo voy a tocar demasiado porque si te bloquea, pero no te preocupes que no abandonare elfic, gracias por tu review

como ya sabran aclaraciones al final

-hola -dialogos

-"hola" -pensamientos

- **hola -charla con bijuu**

-(hola) -notas mias

los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

 **CAPITULO 2**

Era una nueva mañana en konoha donde un chico rubio de 14 años se revolvía entre las cobijas al oír el despertador, se levantó apenas a apagarlo y aun somnoliento se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos y se estiro, miro el calendario y sonrió enormemente

-hoy es el día, hoy les demostrare que me convertiré en...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – la cabeza del rubio le empezó a doler mientras todos los recuerdos del naruto del futuro se mezclaban con los propios, después de unos minutos se levantó y corrió al baño para mirarse en el espejo y ver que tenía la forma de un niño de 14 años – nunca dijeron que sería tan doloroso – se quejó mientras se miraba a si mismo

-oye mocoso estas bien – le dijo una voz dentro de sí mismo, cerró los ojos para al abrirlos encontrarse frente a la jaula de kurama

-kurama, tú también viniste conmigo

-al parecer si mocoso, pero estoy de nuevo en esta horrible jaula- se quejó el bijuu

-no te preocupes en cuanto consiga la llave te liberare, kurama sabes que paso exactamente

-al parecer tus recuerdos se mezclaron o mejor dicho se añadieron a los del mocoso de este tiempo – le dijo el enorme zorro

-eso explicaría porque puedo recordar su pasado, no hay muchos cambios excepto que… - se quedó pensativo un rato

-qué cosa mocoso-

-no es nada, déjame ver algo primero – el rubio volvió al mundo real y se dirigió al calendario y se quedó de piedra al ver el año – son…son...son

-que pasa mocoso que viste –

-que no estamos en la fecha que yo me convertí en gennin – el bijuu miro confundido- la fecha no coincide son siquier – conto con los dedos – 7 años antes, pero no tiene sentido acaso este es el cambio

-mocoso acaso el uchiha no vino contigo, él podría ayudarte-

-es verdad sasuke vino también, debo ir con el – el rubio volvió al mundo real y después de tomar un baño y vestirse en tiempo record salió rumbo a la casa del uchiha para analizar lo que había pasado – aún tengo tiempo para llegar a su casa e ir a la academia – iba por un atajo saltando por las ramas sorprendiéndose al ver que podía sostenerse a los arboles solo con sus pies –al parecer mis conocimientos de jutsus vinieron conmigo, ¡genial, así hinata pensara que soy genial!... , se sorprenderá cuando me vea pasar el examen (a mí me late que el sorprendido será otro)

-mocoso el destino del mundo está en tus manos y tú te pones a pensar en cómo coquetearle a una chica –reprendió con una gota de sudor tras la nuca el bijuu

-no es cualquier chica, además –puso gesto melancólico –se lo debo y pienso recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y…

-lo... lo siento...snif... lo…siento – el rubio paro en seco al oír una débil voz sollozando y cambio el rumbo para ver como un grupo de niños rodeaban a una pequeña figura

-hey ustedes déjenla en paz – dijo con voz seria el rubio, los niños voltearon a verlo y en los reconoció como los que siempre se habían burlado de el en la academia de su tiempo

-pero si tú eres ese chico – dijo uno de los niños – el que siempre se mete en problemas que nos vas a hacer ¿eh?

Internamente el rubio rio-"es hora de la venganza" – pensó con malicia y junto sus manos en forma de cruz – Kage...

-no lo va a hacer mi hermano dice que sus clones dan lastima jajá – se burló otro de los niños

\- te enseñare quien da lástima mocoso taju kage bushin no jutsu – en una enorme nube de humo aparecieron decenas de rubios, los niños estaban rodeados y miraban asustados

-pero… pero mi hermano dijo que

-jjejejeje que decían de mis clones – dijeron todos los clones diabólicamente tronando los dedos

-coorrraaaannn – los niños comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por los clones hasta que quedaron solo el original y la pequeña a la que molestaban

\- eso les enseñara a respetar – dijo con convicción para luego voltear ayudar a la niña que esos niños molestaban – oye estas bien

-s…si e…estoy b..Bien…mu...muchas gracias – la pequeña se levantó y dio la cara dejando ver dos ojos perlados y dos mechones de cabello azulado enmarcando un pálido rostro haciéndola similar a una muñequita de porcelana

-hi….hi...hinata – balbuceo el rubio de piedra al ver a una hinata de no más d años frente a el

-co…como sa…sabes mi nombre – pregunto desconfiada la pequeña peli azul, ella si sabía quién era, él era ese chico del que le dijeron debía alejarse porque siempre se metía en problemas aunque a ella eso no le molestaba es más ella envidiaba la seguridad que el demostraba y por un momento cuando él dijo su nombre se sintió emocionada y sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente

-pues. Pues porque – el rubio estaba demasiado confundido y sorprendido para saber que decirle – eres la heredera del clan hyuga ¿no?, la hija mayor de hiashi sama

-ah sí… es por eso – dijo algo desanimada la peli azul

-oye…te puedo preguntar emmm ¿Qué edad tienes?

-yo… 7 años – el rubio maldijo por lo bajo hasta que sintió algo en su bolsillo y lo saco encontrándose con una bola de papel que desarrugo y vio algo escrito

-ojala te gusten las lolis… - leyó en vos baja el papel que iba firmado por black y White en ese momento le llegaron a la cabeza las palabras de la peli negra – "suerte rubiecito" – maldijo una y mil veces a esa chica, mientras en los cuarteles de la OCAD black y White se partían de la risa al ver la cara del rubio– este es el cambio

-esto sucede algo – pregunto la peli azul al verlo arrugar una hoja de papel mientras hacía gestos raros

-no nada nada – rompió la nota y miro fijamente a la niña frente a él porque eso era una niña – "genial la única mujer que me ha amado es menor a mí con 7 años"- pensó con molestia, había creído que al estar en el pasado podría estar con hinata más tiempo

-no te quejes mocoso, míralo por el lado bueno tienes tu propia Loli joajana

-"no te burles saco de pulgas" – el uzumaki maldijo al bijuu y noto como la pequeña hinata la miraba incomoda, ahora que lo pensaba bien según sabia existían casos donde los líderes de clanes comprometían a sus hijas con hombres que incluso les doblaban la edad así que no era tan malo si el intentara algo – "es posible que si me convierto en héroe más pronto hiashi me considere para que hinata y yo….¡pero que estoy pensando ella es una niña!" – se regañó mentalmente por empezar a pensar incoherencias

-bu…bueno gra...gracias me...me debo ir... – dijo la peli azul al ver que el rubio solo la miraba y por una extraña razón la mirada del rubio la hacía sentir incomoda, esa mirada era la misma que le dirigían los hombres del clan a algunas mujeres, ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara – "quizá solo son ideas mías" – se dijo

-oye espera etto ¿A dónde vas?

-a... a la a…academia –

-yo también voy hacia allí – mintió el rubio – te puedo acompañar…. tu sabes por si esos niños vuelen a aparecer….por cierto me llamo naruto – se presento

-no…no es necesario...na…na...ruto kun – musito suavemente la oji perla

Por alguna razón al rubio le recorrió un estremecimiento por toda la columna al oír su nombre dicho de esa forma por la pequeña peli azul

-insisto pequeña – esta vez la voz del rubio sonó más profunda haciendo que la pequeña oji perla retrocediera nerviosa

-no…que…quiero...mo…molestar – tal vez solo fueron ideas suyas pero ella pudo jurar que vio como la mirada del rubio se oscurecía

-no me molestaría en absoluto – el rubio avanzo hasta acorralar a la pequeña contra un árbol, la cabeza de la pequeña le llegaba apenas al pecho por lo cual tuvo que agacharse un poco para quedar cara a cara con ella – además estar en el bosque es peligroso para ti, no has oído acerca de un animal que caza a niñas lindas como tu

-que…. que a…animal – tartamudeo la oji perla con la cara roja y temblando – "me…me dijo...li...linda"

El rubio se acercó a su oído y soltó su cálido aliento sobre su oído y sonrió cuando la sintió aferrarse a su chaqueta mientras temblaba de seguro en un intento por no caer, desmayarse o ambas, no entendió porque pero le emociono saber que el provocaba eso en ella.

-un zorro – le dijo para luego alejarse unos pasos de ella mientras se regañaba mentalmente su actitud, podía verse como un niño pero tenía la mente de un adulto, un adulto que tuvo muchos maestros pervertidos y ahora estaba frente a una versión más joven que el de la mujer que amaba en pocas palabras, tenía una Loli del amor de su vida frente a el – pero tranquila yo te protegeré de él, así que ¿vamos?

La pequeña peli azul no sabía cómo reaccionar sentía su pequeño corazón palpitar fuertemente y de seguro tendría la cara roja, miro al oji azul que le dedicaba una sonrisa zorruna que la dejo sin aliento, sintió que podía ordenarle lo que fuera y ella obedecería

-s…si….- musito asintiendo con la cabeza

-perfecto – sin previo aviso el uzumaki toma la mano de la oji perla y se la llevo

El camino a la academia fue bastante normal por así decirlo, naruto trataba de aprender todo lo que podía de la pequeña peli azul le había preguntado por sus gustos, su familia y por supuesto le pregunto si algún niño de su generación llamaba su atención

-bu…bueno ki…kiba kun es muy bueno co…conmigo pe…pero so…solo es mi a…amigo

-"maldito perro pulgoso" – pensó molesto al oír la respuesta –pero él no te gusta ¿verdad? –su ceño se frunció al verla sonrojarse

-e…el me dé…defiende de de esos…niños y…y es li…lindo

El rubio apretó los dientes al oírla, ahora que lo recordaba hinata se había enamorado de el cuándo la rescato de unos niños y eso era lo que acababa de

Pero en este tiempo kiba se le había adelantado

-y yo ¿no crees que soy lindo? –su ego creció cuando la vio sonrojarse y morder nerviosamente su labio, por un momento tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ser el quien mordiera ese labio, pero de inmediato alejo esos pensamientos y se puso cara a cara con la pequeña peli azul –porque yo creo que tú eres una niña muy bonita

-yo…yo creo que na…naruto kun es…mu…muy li….lindo ta…también y y…a… al igual que ki…kiba kun él también es mi amigo

-pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo –las lágrimas parecían asomar en los ojos de la oji perla, el rubio uso sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas que mojaban aquel angelical rostro –yo quiero ser más que eso –hinata perdió el aliento al oírlo –yo seré tu guardián pequeña y tu serás mi princesa

-pe…pero no…no so…soy la….heredera de…de mi clan…tú…todavía

-eso no importa para mi serás siempre mi princesa byakugan y yo te protegeré ¿Qué dices?

-con…como un ca…caballero

-sí, mi pequeña princesa –

El resto del camino fue bastante tortuoso para el oji azul ya que la pequeña peli azul estaba nerviosa y por eso no paraba de morderse los labios, gesto que al rubio se le estaba haciendo demasiado provocador, y es que solo había probado esos labios una vez y se moría de ganas de volver a probarlos, no podía dejar de pensar que era un depravado por tener tales pensamientos, estaba a punto de perder la pelea contra su conciencia cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la academia y si creyó que ver a hinata de niña fue raro más raro fue ver a kiba, shino, shikamaru, chouji e ino en versión infantil tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de ellos

-ya debo i…irme na…naruto kun –antes de que el rubio pueda responder un hombre apareció y alejo a hinata abruptamente de su lado, lo reconoció como ko, el llamado guardián de hinata aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era un muy buen guardián ya que había permitido que esos niños molestaran a su princesa

-hinata sama le dije que se alejara de el

-pe…pero he…el me a…ayudo

-no discuta hinata sama y tú no te le vuelvas a acercar

-tu no me ordenas que hacer

-niño insolente –el rubio esquivo el golpe que le lanzo el ninja, pudo haberse defendido pero prefirió esquivarlo simplemente

-oye yo no te he hecho nada así que tranquilízate

-acaso no te vasto con lo que paso hace 7 años niño demonio –en ese momento naruto se dio cuenta de que todos los adultos del lugar lo miraban con aquella expresión de odio en sus ojos, en ese momento recordó la soledad, el rechazo y todo el dolor que había pasado a esa edad

La pequeña hinata también se dio cuenta de esto y además noto la mirada llena de soledad que el rubio puso y quiso estar a su lado, quiso que no volviera a tener esa mirada, que no se volviera a sentir solo

-hinata sama venga conmigo

-pe…pero

-ve hinata, yo estaré bien –antes de que la peli azul pudiese protestar ya la habían alejado del rubio, se sintió triste por él ya que según recordaba él vivía solo, ella no quería que él estuviese solo, quería acompañarlo, quería estar a su lado

Por su parte el oji azul se sentía molesto ya que debido a la intervención de Ko él ahora estaba solo, sabía que ese tipo solo quería protegerla pero aun así la situación se le hizo muy injusta, pero el recuerdo de sus hazañas en su tiempo lo hizo sonreír y recordar que algunos días todos lo respetarían.

Con el estado de ánimo renovado el rubio decidió quedarse cerca de la entrada para ver a su amigo cuando llegara, le pareció extraño ver a todos sus compañeros de academia con una edad menor a la suya y tuvo el impulso de hacerles alguna broma, pero recordó que era un adulto aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de un niño, pero era un adulto y se debía comportar como tal.

-un minuto ¿siete años? –Murmuro el rubio confundido –"pero se supone que tengo catorce, entonces porque el incidente no cambio de fecha" –se preguntó confundió, eso era algo que tendría que averiguar luego -¡hey sasuke! –cuando vio llegar al azabache le hizo gestos para que se acercara, el uchiha pareció

Soltar un suspiro de alivio al verlo y se acercó donde el rubio lo esperaba

-nunca creí que lo diría, pero me alegra verte creí que estaba solo aquí

-a mí me alegra ver que tenemos la misma edad –el uchiha solo arqueo una ceja confundido – te explico luego primero dime ¿sabes en que época estamos exactamente?

Ambos se pusieron serios y observaron sutilmente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía –al parecer ya te diste cuenta de que faltan siete años para que la historia que conocemos se desarrolle

-no entiendo a qué te refieres, creí que las cosas ocurrirían en este tiempo, es decir desde este día…aunque ahora que lo pienso, un hombre dijo que el incidente con el kyubi ocurrió hace 7 años

-eso es extraño pero ahora que lo dices, según lo que oí de camino aquí, la masacre de mi clan ocurrió hace tan solo medio año, además de que vi a kakashi sensei de camino acá –al rubio le sorprendió oír aquella información pero antes de que hablara el uchiha continuo –se veía más joven y llevaba equipo de Anbu

-ahora que lo dices, yamato taicho decía que conoció a kakashi sensei en anbu, pero si kakashi sensei no va a ser nuestro sensei y la historia que conocemos no pasara hasta dentro de siete años

-la información que tenemos nos será inútil –declaro amargamente el uchiha –muchas cosas pueden cambiar en siete años, nuestra intervención cambiaria las cosas pero no sabemos en qué sentido

-tsk, genial primero los chicos son más jóvenes y ahora esto –bufo el rubio ante la interrogante mirada del uchiha que era obvio que esperaba una explicación a sus palabras

-por cierto tu no me has dicho lo que has descubierto dobe

-no me digas dobe, teme y bueno –se rasco la nuca nervioso pero antes de que pudiera hablar la voz de un Iruka algo más joven de lo que recordaba el rubio, apareció

-naruto, sasuke el examen va a empezar entren ahora -dijo impaciente el chunnin

-no te exaltes iruka sensei. Vamos enseguida

-no me respondas así naruto –le dijo duramente cosa que extraño bastante al rubio –espero que esta vez hayas practicado tus jutsus y no vuelvas a reprobar

-el pasara el examen se lo aseguro –asevero el azabache mirando fríamente al chunin –vámonos naruto –el rubio algo anonadado por las palabras del uchiha, lo siguió por los pasillos -¿Por qué iruka se comporta así contigo?

Algo melancólico el rubio respondió –cuando kurama ataco konoha mato a los padres de iruka sensei y desde entonces me odia…empezó a apreciarme el último año que estuve en la academia, después de 14 años del incidente, pero no estamos en esa época así que supongo que no lo supera todavía

-ahora con respecto a lo que averiguaste

-bueno veras de camino a tu casa yo me encontré con hinata

-¿hyuga…que pasa con ella?

-bueno ella…era joven

-dobe todos están jóvenes ahora

-no, no me refiero a eso me refiero a…

-naruto kun al fin lo encontré –como si hubiera sido invocada una pequeña peli azul apareció por los pasillos, el uchiha abrió la boca en una enorme O, que después se volvió una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de tonto enamorado que ponía su amigo

-hola de nuevo pequeña ¿Qué sucedió, alguien te volvió a molestar?

La oji perla negó con la cabeza sonrojada al ver el gesto de preocupación que puso el rubio, su amigo kiba le había dicho que se alejara ya que era peligroso o eso le habían dicho sus padres, pero ella se negó y fue a buscar a quien se había autodenominado como su protector y caballero

-yo…que…quería disculparme…por la…a…actitud de ko san

-no te preocupes por eso, ya no importa

-y… quería saber –la pequeña jugueteo con sus pulgares y miro al suelo con las mejillas rojas –quería sa…saber si…si lo que…me dijo si…sigue e…en pie…lo de ser mi…caballero –murmuro con voz apenas audible, que con esfuerzo el rubio y compañía lograron oír

-claro que si hina hime –un nuevo sonrojo cubrió, esta vez, todo el rostro de la peli azul –mientras yo este de tu lado procurare que estés bien

-mu…muchas gra…gracias –hinata comenzó a temblar un poco al sentir al rubio acariciar su cabeza y luego sus mejillas obligándola a dirigir su mirada a la de él.

-no agradezcas princesa, ahora será mejor que vayas a clase antes de que tengas problemas –hinata asintió rápidamente para luego correr y desaparecer

-estas enfermo –le dijo el uchiha al uzumaki al ver la cara de pervertido que ponía al ver a la pequeña peli azul correr, el uzumaki solo pudo sonrojarse –así que este es el cambio mmmm, veámoslo por el lado bueno tienes tu propia Loli, muchas personas querrían estar en tu lugar

-no digas eso sasuke, me parece injusto la única mujer que he amado ahora está prohibida de todas las formas que existen, creí que al llegar a este tiempo solo debería lidiar con su clan pero ahora debo lidiar con lo de la edad, no es justo –lloriqueo estilo anime

-bueno tu ignoraste sus sentimientos por años y olvidaste una confesión suya también por años y si no fuera por ese tipo que trato de secuestrarla quien sabe hasta cuándo la hubieras ignorado –un aura de depresión cubrió al rubio ante las palabras llenas de verdad que soltaba su supuesto mejor amigo –además tuvo que soportar que frente a sus narices tu proclamaras amor por sakura –un aura de depresión mayor cubrio al rubio que ahora estaba en un rincón haciendo círculos en el suelo –yo diría que es justicia en su mas puro estado –remato el uchiha

-no me apoyes demasiado sasuke –solto con ironia

-y eso que no he terminado, recuerdo que sakura me conto que te veía con tus fans y..

-ya basta eres el peor amigo del mundo

-lo se –su cara reflejo una sonrisa burlona

-si fuera tu no me reiría mucho sasuke –el uzumaki sonrio con superioridad mientras continuaban el camino a su salón, el uchiha solo lo miro confundido –si hinata es una niña eso quiere decir que sakura chan tambien lo es

-eres un –musito enojado, era verdad sakura tambien seria una niña, la única mujer que había podido penetrar en el frio corazón del uchiha seria una niña

-justicia sasuke –dijo el rubio parándose frente a la puerta del salón –justi…aaaghhh –una horda de chicas salio del salón aplastando el rubio

-sasuke kun llegaste, me alegro tanto –dijo una de las chicas

-creiamos que ta había pasado algo

-fue por culpa de naruto

El azabache estuvo a punto de replicar y alejar a esas niñas de el cuando un destello rosa se cruzo por su camino,, una sakura de 14 años entraba a su salon sin siquiera mirarlo

-sa…sakura –murmuro para si cuando ella volteo por un segundo a mirarlo para luego apartar la mirada con el rostro sonrojado, esta acción dejo fuera de lugar al zabache –"desde cuando sakura es tan timida"

-sasuke kun me puedo sentar a tu lado –la voz de otra de esas niñas chillonas lo saco de su ensoñación

-apartense –dijo con la voz mas seria que tenia, al parecer dio resultado ya que algo intimidadas estas lo soltaron y se apartaron dejando ver a un magullado rubio que había sido aplastado por la estampida de chicas –levantate dobe, no es momento de descansar

Sin duda mas de uno se sorprendio cuando el azabache ayudo al rubio y mas aun cuando este se sento a su lado y conversaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-eres el teme mas afortunado del mundo, sakura chan tiene nuestra edad –bufo molesto el oji azul ya que al parecer su amigo la tenia mas fácil que el –oe teme me estas escuchando

-no me mira

-¿eh?

-sakura no me mira –murmuro el azabache -¿Por qué diablos evita que la mire? –bufo molesto al notar que la haruno parecía ignorarlo –se ve algo extraña

-de que estas hablando –volteo a ver a la peli rosa y esta le dirigio una pequeña sonrisa para luego saludarlo con la mano cosa que el respondió de la misma manera –ella se ve normal

Cuando el uchiha volteo a mirarla esta aparto la vista, cosa que no le agrado mucho –acaso le hize algo parece odiarme

-porque no tratas de recordar, según me dijo kurama nuestros recuerdos se mezclaron con los de esta época

-pues no recuerdo nada con el rostro de sakura –fruncio el seño cuando un recuerdo de su otro yo llego a el –aunque al parecer siempre me ha evitado

-según se sakura chan se enamoro de ti, despues de hacerse amiga de ino y que ella le contagiara lo fangirl –el azabache lo miro mal –palabras de ella no mias, pero en esta realidad ella no es amiga de ino, porque ino es una niña así que

-así que ¿que?

-quiza…bueno…quiza ella nunca se enamoro de ti

El uchiha abrió los ojos amas no poder y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando iruka llego y silencio a todos

-bueno el dia de hoy darán su examen de ascenso a gennin el cual consiste en una parte teorica y hacer un bushin

-esto será muy sencillo –dijo despreocupadamente el uzumaki

-naruto no interrumpas, aunque a ti no te debo explicar en que consiste el examen ya que es tu tercer intento –dijo con veneno para hacerlo sentir mal, todos rieron

-ya sabe lo que dicen sensei, la tercera es la vencida dattebayo –eso no le hizo gracia a iruka quien lo mando a callar, pero el entrenado oído del uchiha alcanzo a oir una débil risa y al voltear a ver de quien provenía se encontró con el rostro de la peli rosa que miraba al rubio a su lado con cierta admiración, cuando sus miradas se encontraron esta se sonrojo y miro al frente

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –penso molesto el uchiha –"acaso ella esta….no, no , no, no, no, no"

-entonces uno por uno iran pasando para que les tomemos el examen –finalizo el chunnin –bien empecemos

El uchiha en ningun momento dejo de mirar a la haruno, disimuladamente claro esta, pero ella empezaba asentirse observada y eso la puso incomoda

-naruto uzumaki –llamaron desde dentro del salón

-ahí voy, deséame suerte teme

-no me digas teme, dobe

-teme

El período de

-teme

El período de

-¡uzumaki naruto! –apuro el chunnin

-ya voy ya voy

-una vez estuvo dentro pudo ver la mirada reprobatoria de los 4 chunnin ahí presentes, una vez cerraron la puerta se sintio acorralado pero el recordar el que seria su futuro si hacia las cosas bien lo animo a sonreír retadoramente, en el cuarto estaban iruka, mitsuki, uno de los guardias de la entrada a la aldea (no se sus nombres) y otro chunnin al cual despues de observar bien pudo reconocer

-"podrias darme tu autografo" –recordo el rubio –"es el sujeto que me pidió un autógrafo, jejejej esto será interesante"-penso con alegría –jajaja

-¿de que te ries naruto?

-de nada sensei –sonrio el rubio –solo que hoy es el dia en que me convertiré en gennin

-eso si pasas, ahora responde, dime el nombre de los anteriores hokage

-eso es muy fácil, el primero hashirama senju, el segundo tobirama senju, hermano del primero, el tercero es hiruzen sarutobi y el cuarto minato namikaze

La respuesta dejo sorprendido a los chunnin –bien ahora, los principales clanes de la aldea

-¿eh? Pero eso no lo dio en clase –y era cierto, pero solo querían acerlo reprobar, para la suerte de naruto, del tiempo de donde venia había tenido que estudiar mucho a manos de shikamaru para convertirse en jounin, le agradecería de alguna manera –pero bueno eso no importa –aquello volvio a sorprender a los examinadores

-pe…pero que

-los clanes son, el uchiha, bueno no se si cuente con lo que paso, el hyuga, el akimichi, el naara, el yamanaka, el aburame, el inuzuka y si no estoy mal el clan senju, pero su única sobreviviente no esta en la aldea –dijo recordando el apellido de la quinta, los chunnin no cabian en la sorpresa, todo era correcto

-bi…bien pero no es suficiente debes hacer un bushin

-eso será imposible sensei dattebayo –mitsuki sonrio ante la respuesta

-¿Por qué naruto, acaso es muy difícil para ti?

-ustedes mejor que yo saben que mis reservas de chakra son enormes por ya saben quien –aquello los dejo palidos –se de la ley así que no dire nada mas, lo que si dire es que hare algo mejor –puso sus manos en cruz –taju kage bushin no jutsu –la habitación se lleno de almenos veinte narutos

-de…debias hacer un bushin no…no no un

-es básicamente lo mismo solo que esto es mas genial, además el viejo me lo enseño, que diga hokage sama, supo de mi problema y bueno, entonces hablen con el pero deben aprobarme

-pe… pero¡era solo un bushin!

-¡y yo hice mas de veinte dattebayo!

Fuera del salón se escuchaban gritos, el uchiha solo solto su típico monosílabo

-hmp, es un idiota

-yo…yo creo que es perseverante, nunca lo he visto rendirse –le dijo una peli rosa que se acerco a el

-hmp, ¿Qué es eso? –señalo la bolsa entre las manos de la peli rosa, aunque no lo dijera le daba mucha curiosidad

-aaa e…esto –de pronto se puso nerviosa –bu..bueno ya que…de pronto eres amigo de naruto…le podrias dar esto de mi parte

El uchiha se aseguro de que no los vieran y se aparto de todos llevándose a la haruno con el, lo que había dicho no le gusto nada

-¿Qué te traes con naruto? –le pregunto una vez estaban solos

-bu…bueno quería agradecerle

-¿agradecerle porque?

-bueno…¿Por qué te interesa?

-tu solo responde –le dijo con voz seria que la intimido

-el…el me me defendió de unos chicos que se bu..burlaron de…de mi frente –una vez dicho esto ella aparto la mirada, ahora que lo notaba ella llevaba el cabello largo y caído sobre la frente como ocultándola –e…el siempre a dicho que le gusto…bu…bueno recientemente no lo ha dicho…pero quiza podría darle una oportunidad…el es bueno conmigo y

-no lo hagas –el uchiha tenia ganas de ir donde su amigo y molerlo a golpes, según sabia había enamorado a la hyuga de esa manera y ahora a sakura –el…el ya esta enamorado de otra –bueno no mentia del todo, se dijo a si mismo

-¿que?

-lo que oiste, no le hagas las cosas difíciles y olvídate de el

-pe…per como..¿quien es ella?

-"una niña de 7 años" –penso, eso sonó mal –es…de un clan importante y el no quiere que sepan quien es…pero te lo digo porque no quiero que hagas el ridículo –ok eso tampoco sonó bien

-el…el ridículo, po…porque te importa tu eres un egoísta que no le importa nadie porque te preocupa esto ahora –dijo enojada

-porque naruto es mi amigo y quiero alejar a las molestias de el –ok ya la había cagado, lo supo cuando vio el gesto de su cara (como no se dio cuenta antes ¬ ¬)

-mo…molestia, pu...pues tu uchiha eres un idiota un insensible, prepotente, presumido y yo…y yo…y yo...¡te odio! –le grito para luego marcharse echando humo

-oye espera, yo no –de pronto sintio algo en su bolsillo y al sacarlo noto que era un papel con algo escrito –justicia en su mas puro estado, sasuke kun –decia la nota que iba firmada por black y White, arrugo con ira la hoja y fue al salón para encontrarse a su amigo saliendo con una reluciente banda shinobi

-lo logre teme mira que auch –el uchiha lo golpeo en la cabeza -¿Cuál es tu problema teme?

-mi problema es tu maldita mania por salvar chicas en problemas

 **NOTAS FINALES**

huy sasuke esta celoso

buenio primero les quiero avisar que este miercoles inicio examenes en el colegio y es muy probable que no suba capitulo o si lo hago sera uno corto,

ahora en cuanto a la historia quiero aclarar varias cosas;

-el porque la diferencia de edad, (pues porque me gusta), no enserio, eso se aclarara en el otro capitulo

-sakura es timida porque si mal no recuerdo ella era insegura de niña hasta que conocio a ino pero como ino es una niña, pues ese es el resultado

-hinata ya sabia quien era naruto y ya lo admiraba antes de lo que ocurrio en el cap

-el incidente del kyubi y el resto se ira explicando a lo largo de los siguientes capitulos

ahora; ¿quien quieren que sea sensei del equipo 7?

kakashi esta descartado por ser muy joven

tengo en mente a ibiki morino pero no estoy segura, comente a quien quieren

eso es todo con ustedes sera hasta el proximo cap


	3. Chapter 3

hola mis estimados lectores

iba a subir este cap mañana peeero como ya los he hecho esperar mucho me dije, ni madres lo voy a subir hoy

y aqui esta un cap mas de esta bella y fascinante historia que espero les guste

repuesta a los reviews;

Valeria561 ; he aqui el nuevo cap, lamento la demora y espero que lo disfrutes yy, ¿querias a naruto celoso?, pues concedido, espero que te guste y veremos a sasuke suplicar por el amor de sakura, solo hay que esperar un poco, gracias por comentar

Emperor92 ; na, no te preocupes no eres el primero que me confunde con un hombre, pero bueno, en cuanto al sensei pues aun esta por decidirse, en las notas finales lo explico mejor, gracias por tu comentario y tratare de comentar tus historias las cuales espero que actualices pronto(excepto la del harem, no soy muy fanatica de esa tematica pero bueno, habra gente que le guste)

nani28 ; he aqui la conti, espero que la disfrutes

OTAKUFire ; eso es solo el comienzo, naruto y sasuke van a sufrir(mas sasuke que naruto si me lo preguntan), definitivamente naruto es muy afortunado, tiene una loli no puede quejarse jejejejeje, en cuanto al sensei eso lo aclarare en las notas finales

Black998 ; he aqui otro cap, espero que lo disfrutes, gracias por comentar

Vanagandr; me alegra que mi historia te guste tanto, y espera que esos dos van a sufrir aun mas, jajajajajaja, naruto debe cuidarse de la ONU jajajajajaja, lo del sensei lo aclaro al final, gracias por comentar

END999;he aqui la conti, espero que la disfrutes

naruto; calma, calma, este fic es 100% naruhina, sakura solo lo admirara pero no va a meterse en la relacion, yo soy fiel al naruhina

Sara Dragonil; gracias por la recomendacion, mas aclaraciones al final y gracias por comentar espero que disfrutes el cap y que te siga gustando la historia

Nadeshiko1227; yo tambien amo las escenas lolicon, en el proximo cap te complacere, no habra lemon lemon, pero si habra algo de rose, pero calma que el lemon si va a suceder.

x29; he aqui la continuacion, pues si justicia para todos carajo!, jajaja pero bueno, naruto debe tener cuidado jajaja, y si sasuke va a sufrir mucho, espero que disfrutes el cap

vaya la historia si que ha tenido mucha aceptacion, pero bueno

como ya sabran aclaraciones al final

-hola -dialogos

-"hola" -pensamientos

- **hola -charla con bijuu**

-(hola) -notas mias

los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

 **CAPITULO 3**

-¿estás hablando enserio? –interrogo escéptico el uzumaki

Los viajeros del tiempo se hallaban en la terraza de la academia, los exámenes habían acabado y todos celebraban excepto ellos dos ya que no tenían con quien celebrar, el uchiha aprovecho ese tiempo y le contó lo sucedido al uzumaki

-si, tsk tú y tu maldita manía de salvar a chicas en apuros

-oye ese no fui yo, fue mi otro yo así que no me culpes

-piensas hacer algo con respecto a ella

-para que si tú ya lo hiciste por mi dattebayo –comento despreocupadamente

-¿en verdad piensas ir por la hyuga?

-por supuesto

-eso es enfermo

-lo dice quien tuvo un maestro de sexualidad dudosa que no paraba de decir que quería tu cuerpo –el uzumaki lo pensó un momento –soy yo o eso sonó muy extraño

-hmp, al menos mi maestro no era un pervertido que escribía novelas eróticas –lo medito un momento –no me sorprende que quieras ir por la hyuga

-mi decisión con respecto a hinata no tiene nada que ver con ero sennin, además al menos yo si tengo vida amorosa –se jacto el rubio sonriendo

-con una niña de 7 años –recalco el uchiha

-al menos la chica que me gusta no está enamorada de otro –contra ataco

-yo no diría eso –el uchiha sonrió de lado

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto dudoso el uzumaki, el oji negro señalo hacia abajo, donde una hinata estaba conversando con una versión infantil de kiba, quien le sonreía haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul –maldito perro pulgoso como se le ocurre acercarse a la futura madre de mis hijos –el azabache solo miro raro al rubio quien hacia muecas raras mientras observaba la escena

-necesitas terapia urgente….¿naruto? –el azabache miro a todos lados buscando al rubio hasta hallarlo justo detrás de la oji perla –tsk dobe

-hinata, no es buena idea que pases mucho tiempo con ese chico, es mayor a ti y además los senseis dicen que nos alejemos de el –el inuzuka estaba empezando a desesperarse, la oji perla nunca fue terca ni nada de eso, es mas nunca le había dado la contra, bueno hasta ahora

-pero kiba kun, el me ayudo…si fuera malo no lo hu…hubiera hecho y…además el, el me prometió que…que se…seria mi…mi protector –musito en voz baja esto ultimo

-¿tú qué?

-su protector, niño –atrás de ella apareció el rubio quien enseguida le acaricio la cabeza a la peli azul haciéndola sonrojarse –hola de nuevo princesa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia pequeña?

-bi…bien su…supongo

-¿supones?, ocurrió algo

-n..no na…naruto kun –la peli azul miro al uzumaki y hallo algo distinto en el, no supo que hasta ver la banda shinobi -¡te graduaste!

-oh, ya lo notaste –con un dejo de superioridad señalo su banda –me veo genial con ella ¿no crees princesa?

-ee…tto s..si na…naruto kun se …se ve mu…muy bien

El inuzuka quien observaba todo se molestó al verse ignorado y todo por la presencia de ese perdedor, es que no se daba cuenta que hinata ya tenía un guardián que no era nada más y nada menos que el, un alfa al contrario de ese, frunció el ceño y alejo a su amiga del rubio, tirando de ella poniéndola tras de si

ki ... Kiba kun

-alejate de ella uzumaki

-¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que me ordenas?

-ella ya tiene quien la defienda

-pues déjame decirte que haces un pésimo trabajo, donde estabas esta mañana cuando esos niños la molestaban dattebayo

El inuzuka gruño –hinata necesita un macho alfa en su vida, no a un perdedor como tú –una sonrisa adorno el rostro del oji azul, ya sabía cómo quitarse a ese estorbo y seria el mismo quien haría el trabajo

-ella es mi protegida

-por supuesto que no, ella es mia

-¿tuya? –interrogo divertido el uzumaki, todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, lo supo por la cara de sorpresa que puso su pequeña futura esposa cuando el inuzuka había dicho que era suya

-si, ella me pertenece –dentro de si el uzumaki celebraba, lo tenia donde quería

Fingió molestia –ella no te pertenece, ella no es ningún objeto es una persona que se puede defender sola y…

-no, ella no es fuerte, ella me necesita –dijo el inuzuka totalmente molesto –necesita un macho alfa y yo soy lo que necesita

La oji perla por su lado estaba que no cabia en la sorpresa que se había llevado ¿Qué le pertenecia? ¿Qué no era fuerte? ¿Qué lo necesitaba?, nunca creyo que su amigo la viera como todo su clan, como un objeto, como una inutil

-ella puede defenderse sola, ella es muy fuerte, no es un objeto, ni es débil, si ella quisiera podría hacerte frente –dijo el uzumaki, la oji perla lo miro asombrada, el no la veía como un objeto y no la creía débil, su pequeño corazón palpito fuertemente como la primera vez que vio a ese rubio problemático gritando que iba a ser hokage, si el podía hacerle frente a los senseis y a ko ella podría hacerle frente al inuzuka

-ella es mia –volvio a repetir el castaño, la oji perla se solto de su agarre y el volteo a mirarla algo sorprendido de ver la mirada molesta que le dirigía -¿hinata?

-yo…yo no…no te..te pertenezco –el uzumaki sonrio ante esto, podia sonar cruel de su parte pero hinata de niña era muy manipulable, y mas ante él, eso lo había aprendido esta mañana cuando ella no le dijo que se alejara cuando la arrastro a la academia e invadio su espacio personal, al parecer esa niña ya lo admiraba desde antes de ese dia

-bien dicho hinata –la animo –"mi linda hinata, tu aun no me amas pero de eso me encargare despues, primero a eliminar la competencia"

-pero hinata que estas…

-…yo…o crei que…que tu no…no me ve…veias como..como mi clan….co..como u…una mo…moneda de cambio o…o como u…una i…inútil

-no te veo así yo…

-no…no me toques –corrio a esconderse detrás de naruto y este sonrio enternecido ante este gesto –ya…ya no te..te molestare mas, na..naruto kun me…me ayudara…a ….ahora

Y así fue como el rubio había ganado, el inuzuka se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que había dicho y hecho

-esta me la vas a pagar uzumaki –amenazo el pequeño inuzuka, de nuevo naruto tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reir

-si, si ya vete

El uzumaki tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, como es que ese enano tenia el valor para hacerle frente a el, que le doblaba el tamaño, celebro mentalmente su triunfo antes de escuchar lo que parecieron pequeños sollozos

-gra…gracias naruto…kun –dijo la pequeña oji perla con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –no… no te quiero…mo…molestar –hizo ademan de irse antes de que nuestro rubio la sorprendiera cargándola estilo princesa y se la llevara aquel banco cerca de la academia donde una vez se había hecho pasar por el uchiha, el mismo donde sasuke había decidido cortar sus lazos con konoha al abandonar a sakura (vaya ese banco si que ha visto muchas cosas)

Al llegar ahí sento a la oji perla y se inco frente a ella para estar a su altura, por un momento se dedico simplemente a limpiar cualquier rastro de lagrimas que hubiera en en aquel rostro de porcelana lleno de inocencia y pureza una que en un futuro (no tan lejano dependiendo de mi perversa mente) esperaba corromper

-ya, deja de llorar princesa, te vez mas bonita cuando sonríes –le sonrió y acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas

-gra…gracias, no, no quería mo…molestarte, so…solo se llo…llorar –parecia que estuviera a punto de llorar nuevamente

-oye oye ya no te pongas así hina

-pe…pero so…soy una i…inútil

-no es verdad, tu eres muy fuerte de eso estoy seguro –le animo acariciando su cabeza

-pe…pero mi, mi padre…dice que…que soy u…una i…inútil y, y el…me va a…a comprometer si yo…no

-¿¡que va a hacer que!? –grito molesto dejando medio sorda a la hyuga y a cierto azabache que espiaba la escena -¿con quien?, ¿porque?

-no, no lo se…pero si…si no pu…puedo de…demostrar ser u…una he…heredera di…digna yo

-eso no va a pasar –el uzumaki se puso de pie –yo me asegurare de eso –solto con total seguridad dejando impresionada a la oji perla – yo te entrenare

-q…que –la oji perla lo miro con escepticismo al rubio, según sabia este no era el mejor shinobi no por nada había repetido tres veces el examen de graduación

Este adivinando los pensamientos de la oji perla fingio sentirse ofendido –oye, no por nada me gradue, te aseguro que sere buen maestro ¿Qué dices?

-yo…yo etto, bu..bueno yo ─ los nervios la traicionaban, pero solo basto ver aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio para dejarse convencer ─ a…acepto

-perfecto, mañana te ire a buscar

-pe…pero mi…mi clan no…

-te veo mañana –no la dejo hablar y se acerco para besar la mejilla de la pequeña muy cerca de los labios y enseguida desapareció en una nube de humo, la niña quedo en shock y su cara paso por todos los tonos de rojo hasta parecer que salía humo de su cabeza

-¡hinata sama! –ko, el denominado el guardian de hinata apareció y solto un gran suspiro de alivio al llegar a su lado –hinata sama ¿Por qué no me espero? –la peli azul no reacciono

-e…el me..me

-¡hinata sama! ¿Que le sucede? –y ocurrio la peli azul se había desmayado ─ ¡hinata sama!

Cerca de ahí, ocultos entre los arboles estaban nuestros viajeros del tiempo observando como el hyuga cargaba a la niña y se la llevaba con sigo

-así que , entrenaras a la hyuga –dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa burlona –y vaya forma de deshacerse de la competencia

-no se de que hablas –el uzumaki se desentendió del asunto y bajo del árbol donde estaban siendo seguido por el uchiha

-de la forma en la que hiciste que el chico perro se quite de tu camino

-al menos la chica que me gusta ya no se fija en otro, tu por otro lado

-callate, hmp dejemos eso de lado ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-hhhmmmmm al parecer todas nuestras acciones cambiaran las cosas y la información que tenemos seria inservible si las cosas cambian demasiado –miro seriamente al azabache –podemos esperar a que las cosas ocurran y prepararnos para todo lo que se nos venga encima

-debemos averiguar que otras cosas han cambiado, y sobre todo prepararnos para saber quien será nuestro sensei

-crei que seria kakashi sensei dattebayo

-kakashi es miembro de anbu en este momento, los anbu no entrenan a gennin, además antes de entrenarnos kakashi tenia una reputación que todavía no ha ganado, así que será otra persona nuestro sensei

-me pregunto quien será, hhmmm solo espero que no sea ningún loco, me gustaría por una vez tener un sensei normal –en algún lugar un miembro de IT (interrogación y tortura) estornudo

-hay que hacer un plan con las cosas que haremos, la memoria es frágil hay que anotar todo lo que sabemos, lo mas importante y… -de pronto el uchiha callo –naruto

-lo se sasuke…no parece que nos quiera atacar –de pronto en una nube de humo apareció un anbu

-hokage sama requiere de su presencia, uzumaki naruto –dado el mensaje volvió a desaparecer

-¿hiciste algo?

-no que yo recuerde –dijo haciendo memoria –pero aprovechemos esta oportunidad para hablar con el viejo y averiguar mas sobre este tiempo

-hmp –dijo el uchiha para seguir al uzumaki

Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage, el tercero se encontraba enfrentando a la pesadilla de todos los kages, aquel enemigo al cual nadie ha vencido nunca ya que tiene la innata habilidad de regenerarse, si hablamos del temible…papeleo (chan chan chan)

-¿Por qué acepte seguir siendo hokage? –se lamento fumando de su pipa

-hokage sama, naruto quiere verlo –dijo de mala gana su asistente al pronunciar el nombre del rubio

-hazlo pasar –dijo soltando un suspiro –"naruto como fue que aprendiste esa técnica, ¿Quién te la enseño?" –pensó, hace unos minutos iruka había llegado preguntando si el había sido quien le había enseñado el kage bushin, una técnica nivel jounin no tuvo mas opción que confirmarlo, pero le intrigaba el saber quien le había enseñado semejante tecnica, el uzumaki entro a su oficina iba a hablar cuando vio al uchiha a su lado, eso le sorprendio –dime naruto ¿hiciste algo interesante hoy?

-no hice nada…solo graduarme –señalo su banda shinobi

-sere claro naruto, ¿Dónde aprendiste el kage bushin?

La pregunta fue directa y sin rodeos, los gennin se miraron entre si como buscando la afirmación del otro, estuvieron así solo unos segundos antes de que el rubio asintiera y suspirara pesadamente

─ hokage sama ─ aquel trato tan formal por parte del gennin preocupo demasiado al sarutobi, naruto nunca lo trataba con respeto sin importar la situacion se acomodo incomodo en su aciento ─ esa técnica me la enseño un amigo bastante cercano a ambos ─ miro al uchiha y lo señalo ─ su hermano me enseño la técnica

Los ojos del hokage se abrieron desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que varios de los ambus que vigilaban la oficina se ponían en guardia

─ fue cuando itachi seguía en la aldea ─ el uchiha quizo decir "cuando mi hermano seguía en la aldea" pero se abstuvo ya que seria muy extraño que le dijera de esa manera

El sarutobi hizo un gesto con la mano para hacer que sus ambu no intervinieran, mientras inentaba procesar la información que había recibido, por su parte los viajeros del tiempo trataban de verse tranquilos, habian usado los recuerdos de sus yo, de esta época y al parecer itachi habia sido una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba por el rubio, no lo suficiente como para enseñarle una técnica pero eso no lo sabia el hokage así que usaron eso a su favor

─ ¿Cómo paso?

─ pues en una ocacion estaba practicando un bushin pero no me salía, itachi llego y le pedi algunos consejos pero a pesar de eso no podía hacer la técnica. Me dijo que quizá el problema era la cantidad de chakra que usaba para la técnica, no le entendí pero dijo que me enseñaría algo mejor y me enseño el kage bushin ─ la explicación era bastante simple pero creible, no querían entrar en detalles ya que el hokage era alguien bastante astuto, la explicación parecio haber sido convincente para el sarutobi

─ ¿Por qué digiste que fui yo quien te enseño esa tecnica?

Los dos se tensaron pero el uchiha pensó rápido

─ yo le dije que lo hiciera ─ el hokage reparo en la presencia del azabache, no entendia como es que esos dos se habían vuelto amigos, algo le habia comentado iruka pero con la preocupación de que fuera mala influencia para el uchiha ─ cuando seguía en la aldea, itachi me dio que le enseño esa técnica a naruto, le exigi que me la enseñara y así lo hizo, pero despues de que todo…pasara acorde con naruto el no decir que habia sido itachi quien nos enseño algunas técnicas debido a la condición de renegado que tiene, no seria bien visto decir que un…traidor te enseño algo ─ aquella palabra le habia dolido al uhiha, pero era necesario decirlo

El hokage interpreto el silencio del uchiha al recuerdo de quella noche donde este resulto herido, decidio no inquirir mas en el tema, lo que si le sorprendio es que el uchiha haya tenido aquel detalle con el rubio, quizá fue por el recuerdo de los padres del mismo.

─ hiciste bien sasuke, espero que hayas considerado lo que hablamos ─ ante las palabras del hokage el uchiha busco como loco entre sus recuerdos, pero era bastante difícil distinguir entre los recuerdos de su pasado y los del pasado donde estaba ─ ahora que eres gennin podras entrenar mas y volverte mas fuerte, piensa bien en que usaras esa fuerza sasuke kun, la venganza es un camino que solo te traerá sufrimiento ─ el recuerdo asalto la mente del uchiha, la noche que todo ocurrió y la platica con el hokage, ese hecho no habia cambiado mucho, solo que al parecer en este tiempo al parecer itachi lo mando al hospital por una semana, ya se desquitaría cuando lo viera

─ aun quiero encontrar a mi hermano ─ dijo con convicción, esa era una de las cosas mas importantes que quería hacer, encontrarlo y evitar que este muera por su enfermedad ─ hay muchas cosas que aun me confunden, pero quiero respuestas, quiero oír de su propia boca las razones del porque hizo lo que hizo

El hokage parecio satisfecho con la respuesta, así que solo asintió ─ naruto felicidades por graduarte, a ti también sasuke, naruto tengo un regalo para ti como lo prometi ─ el uzumaki puso cara de confusión, trato de recordar pero antes de hacerlo el sarutobi volvió a tomar la palabra ─ no me digas que no lo reuerdas, tu eras quien mas insistia en esto ─ de su escritorio saco lo que parecía una foto y los recuerdos azotaron su mente

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA-

─ viejo ¿Por qué me mando llamar? ─ el uzumaki y el sarutobi estaban en el local de ramen favorito del rubio

─ he recibido informes de que todavía no puedes hacer un bushin ─ el uzumaki se tenso y miro a otro lado ─ naruto sabes que eso es requisito para graduarte y convertirte en gennin y así poder estar un paso mas cerca de tu sueño

─ es que…simplemente no puedo hacerlo por mas que lo intento, ¿y si no esta en mis genes ser ninja?

─ naruto eso es imposible, tus padres fueron excelentes shinobis, tu madre fue una de las kunoichis mas… ─ el hokage dejo de hablar, habia querido hacer sentir bien al uzumaki y por eso casi le revela quienes eran sus padres

─ viejo, se supone que mis padres murieron en el incidente del kyuby hace 7 años ─ el hokague asintió ─ entonces ¿porque no puedo recordarlos?, puede que fuera muy pequeño pero debería tener siquiera un recuerdo de ellos o una fotografía por lo menos ─ dijo con semblante triste y el sarutobi sintio un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho

─ sabes que te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y por eso…

─ y por eso no los recuerdo, lo se ─ el uzumaki se toco la cabeza donde estaba una cicatriz ─ pero al menos me gustaría tener una foto de ellos, quizá eso me ayude a recordar

─ es poco probable ─ dijo el hokage que sentía un nudo en la garganta a causa del remordimiento ─ hagamos un trato naruto, si tu te graduas este año, te dare una fotografía de tu madre

La cara del uzumaki se ilumino totalmente ─ ¿¡estas hablando en serio viejo!? ─ este asintió ─ ya veras que me graduare dattebayo, y ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir una foto de mis padres juntos?

─ naruto debes saber que hay una ley que me prohíbe decirte quienes eran tus dos padres, no puedes saberlo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad o te conviertas en chunnin

─ ¡entonces lograre convertirme en gennin y despues me convertiré en chunnin lo mas rápido que pueda dattebayo!

FLASHBACK FIN-

Regresando al presente el uzumaki de inmediato se llevo una mano a la cabeza hasta hallar la cicatriz, era imposible que el tuviera una cicatriz se suponía que kurama se encargaba de eso y por eso curaba rápido y no tenia…─ "me converti en jinjuriki a los siete años y esta cicatriz es de antes de eso, no me hize esto el dia del ataque del kyubi yo…conoci a mis padres, entonces ¿Por qué no los recuerdo?" ─ los pensamientos del uzumaki eran un caos, si se hubiera hecho esa cicatriz el dia que se convirtió en jinjuriki entonces la herida hubiera curado sin dejar rastro, eso quería decir que el tercero…le estaba mintiendo

─ naruto, si no la quieres ─ hizo ademan de guardar la foto pero este se ablanzo sobre el arrebatándosela de las manos

─ ¡por su puesto que la quiero dattebayo! ─ sus ojos se aguaron cuando miro la fotografía, en ella estaba su madre con su traje de misión y su largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, sostenia en sus manos un papel que indicaba su ascenso a jounin. Tenia un millón de dudas respecto al porque el hokage le mentia y porque no recordaba a sus padres, el hokage nunca le mentiría sin una razón, lo averiguaría después ─ es…

─ hermosa, lo se, definitivamente sacaste su carácter y también ese tic verbal solo que ella decía hhmmm déjame recordar ah si dattebane

El uchiha por su lado miro la fotografía que tenia su amigo con curiosidad, sabia quienes eran los padres de este ya que en su tiempo esto fue revelado por lo que toda la aldea supo de su legado, mas nunca habia visto ninguna fotografía de la madre del rubio

─ ella…no puede ser ─ murmuro de forma inaudible el uchiha, si su memoria no le fallaba en una fotografía en su casa se encontraba su madre despues de graduarse junto a esa mujer peli roja y otra rubia, que tiempo despues supo era madre de sakura, pero nunca supo quien era la peli roja, supuso que alguna compañera de academia de su madre, nunca cruzo por su cabeza la idea de que aquella amiga de la que tanto hablaba su madre haya sido madre de su rubio amigo

─ ¿dijiste algo?

─ no es nada naruto, vámonos el hokage debe estar ocupado ─ se despidieron del sarutobi y estuvieron en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, uno de ellos perdido en sus pensamientos y el otro admirando por primera vez una foto de su madre, sin ser concientes sus pasos los guiaron hacia aquel lugar en el que supuestamente se convertirían en gennin. El lugar donde todo comenzó

Estuvieron ahí sin decir nada, solo meditando hasta que los colores anaranjados cubrieron el cielo, en ese momento el uchiha decidio intervenir

─ al parecer las cosas han cambiado mas de lo que pensábamos ─ el uzumaki solo asintió delineando el rostro de su madre en la fotografía, sonrio con melancolía antes de guardarla

─ el hokage me esta mintiendo ─ el azabache lo miro confuso mientras este se tocaba la cicatriz en su cabeza ─ sasuke, hace siete años el kyubi ataco la aldea y fue ese dia que me converti en jinjuriki, a los siete años, se supone que me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y por eso no recuerdo a mis padres y por eso es que tengo una cicatriz

─ crei que el kyubi te curaba

─ y así es, pero aun así tengo la cicatriz eso quiere decir que

─ ese golpe fue de antes de convertirte en jinjuriki ─ termino de decir el uchiha ─ ¿Por qué te mentiría el hokage?

─ no lo se, quizá por esa ley de que no pueden revelarme la identidad de mis padres hasta que sea mayor de edad o chunnin, además de que mis padres tenían muchos enemigos y si sabían de mi podrían secuestrarme o algo así

─ no tiene sentido, si tenias siete años entonces todo el mundo debio saber que el hokage tenia un hijo, eso no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo

─ pues te sorprenderías ─ una tercera voz los alerto, no habia nadie alrededor pero en un destello de fuego azul dos figuras conocidas aparecieron ─ hola ¿nos extrañaron? ─ black fue el primero en hablar

─ espero que mi regalo te haya gustado rubiecito jajajaja ─ White no lo aguanto y estallo en carcajadas ─ debiste ver tu cara, espera si puedes ─ saco una foto de su bolsillo que capturaba el momento exacto en que el rubio observo a la oji perla

─ no es gracioso ─se quejo el uzumaki ─ es injusto ¡y tu sasuke no te rias que no estas mejor que yo!

─ pero si he emitido ningún sonido ─ dijo con una sonrisa burlona

─ se que te ries por dentro ─ el uchiha se encojio de hombros ─ y ustedes ¿Por qué demonios todo cambio tanto?¿y que hacen aqui?

─ bueno a nuestro jefe no le agrado mucho lo que hicimos

─ lo cual no es muy raro que digamos ─ añadió el peli blanco

─ así que para evitar algunas cosas nos mandaron a ayudarlos

─ para nuestra desgracia

─ si tanto les molesta ¿Por qué vinieron? ─ pregunto un poco molesto el uchiha, si esa chica habia hecho que la hyuga se volviera niña era obvio que habia hecho que sakura lo odiara

─ es mejor que ir de dimensión en dimensión entregando paquetes con "el mensajero", ese tipo es el único que trabaja porque quiere, podría hacer lo que le plazca y nadie podria enfrentarse a el ─ dijo White mirándose las uñas

─ excepto la muerte de la sección 50 del universo 369, ese si podría plantarle cara ─ aludio black

─ por desgracia a esa muerte le cae bien "el mensajero", como sea nos estamos desviando del tema, estamos aquí para resolver algunas de sus dudas así que pregunten que no tenemos mucho tiempo

─ ¿Por qué no recuerdo a mis padres de esta epoca? ─ el azabache miro con el ceño fruncido ─ oye no me mires así, podría ser importante

─ hhmmm veamos ─ White parecio meditarlo un momento, reviso una libreta y luego asintiendo la guardo ─ no lo se ─ una gota estilo anime cayo por la cabeza de todos

─ yo te lo explico ─ black dio un paso al frente ─ pues fuiste un niño muy enfermizo desde que naciste por lo que casi no salias, así que poca gente supo que el hokage tuvo un hijo, el dia que ataco el kyubi tu habias empeorado tu condición y cuando te sellaron al kyuny boom, te curaste, se podría decir que el kyubi te salvo la vida

─ ¿entonces porque el dobe no recuerda a sus padres?, ¿y porque tiene una cicatriz?

─ la cicatriz se la hizo a los dos años en un accidente casero, el hokage determino que debido a tu condición era peligroso para ti que supieran de quien eras hijo, así que un miembro del clan yamanaka sello tus recuerdos, y por eso no los recuerdas

Un silencio incomodo se cernio sobre ellos, black y White miraban todo con aburrimiento, esperando a que esos dos dejaran tanto drama

─ oigan no es por ser mala, pero se acaba el tiempo ─ señalo su muñeca como si señalara un reloj

El uchiha reacciono ─ ¿Por qué todos son niños excepto nosotros y sakura?, ¿y porque ella parece odiarme?

─ pues sakura te odia por ser tan tu ─ dijo como si nada la peli negra ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del uchiha ─ ¡¿Qué?!, ella sufrio mucho por ti, lo que hice no fue mas que justicia y lo mismo va para ti rubio

─ en cuanto a lo otro, pues ustedes nacieron antes por…sal ─ todos miraron de forma extraña al peli blanco ¿sal?

─ nacimos antes ¿por sal?

─ te explico ─ white saco el control remoto y despues de oprimir unos botones apareció una pantalla holográfica donde aparecían unos cocineros ─ el cocinero del señor feudal preparaba una comida y por accidente puso mas sal de la necesaria, el hijo del feudal tenia un estomago sensible por lo cual enfermo y pospuso el viaje que haría ─apartaron la mirada cuando vieron al pobre hombre correr al baño, por suerte la imagen de minato y kushina remplazo la escena ─ se supone que ellos serian escoltas del feudal en su viaje, pero como este se pospuso decidieron salir con sus amigos cercanos, los uchiha ─ ahora se veía como las mujeres bebían en un restaurante los padres del uchiha se veian algo ebrios llegar a su hogar, el padre de sasuke manoseaba a su mujer

─ ¡ok ya entendí, aparta esa imagen! ─ se quejo el azabache

─ no te quejes, no muchos tienen la suerte de saber como fueron concebidos, en fin ─ la imagen de los uchiha, quienes ya tenían poca ropa en su cuerpos , fue remplazada por la de una mikoto gritando y saltando como niña junto a la madre del uzumaki ─ tu madre se embarazo de ti y como kushina quería que su hijos fuesen amigos, le exigió un hijo a minato ─ se podía ver como el cuarto hokage era arrastrado por su mujer a la habitación

─ demasiada información, demasiada información ─ el uzumaki se cubria los ojos

─ que nenas, bueno y por fin, al ver a sus dos amigas embarazadas mebuki se puso sentimental así que hablo con kizashi y decidieron tener un hijo, el resto tenia planes todavía así que decidieron no apresurarse en cuanto a formar una familia, y por eso están ustedes aquí

Los shinobi se pusieron pensativos, ellos eran mayores al resto ¿Por qué un cocinero se equivoco con la sal?, era algo difícil de procesar, al parecer black adivino sus pensamientos

─ ¿Qué esperaban?, alguna razón estelar que provocara su nacimiento años antes, el universo funciona así, no son las grandes cosas las que generan los cambios en los mundos ya que estás en ocaciones deben pasar obligatoriamente, son este tipo de cosas minúsculas y sin importancia las que generan universos alternos

─ es algo, complicado de entender ─ dijo el uzumaki rascándose la cabeza ─ nuestras acciones ¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar los hechos?

─ si preguntas si la información que tienen es inútil, pues no, hay cosas que tienen que pasar como por ejemplo los exámenes chunnin y la invasión de suna y de muertes ni se diga, estas solo se evitan si la compensas con una muerte igual de importante como por ejemplo…─ una alarma los interrumpio

─ ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

─ se acabo el tiempo, es hora de irnos black, suerte con la loli rubio

─ no esperen oigan espe…─ antes de que el uzumaki pudiera sostenerlos estos desaparecieron en el mismo fuego azul en el que aparecieron

Nuevamente quedaron solos con mas dudas que respuestas, solo pudieron suspirar con resignación, debían pensar demasiado bien lo que harian ya que cambios tan minúsculos podrían afectar de manera alarmante la historia, y no solo eso, al parecer los hechos que querían evitar son aquellos que pasarían sin importar lo que hicieran

─ tanta información me dio hambre dattebayo ─ el rubio se estiro con aburrimiento aunque por su gesto era obvio que sentía otra cosa ─ creo que ire a ichiraku ¿vienes?

─ hmp, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo

Emprendieron el camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, o mas bien el rubio hablaba y el uchiha solo acentia y hacia comentarios cortos, esto molesto un poco al rubio

─ sasuke es difícil ser el optimista siempre, a mi también me preocupa todo esto pero no por eso estoy tan amargado como tu ─ el uchiha lo miro mal ─ ahora veo porque sakura chan no te quiere a menos de veinte metros de ella

─ a sakura no la metas en esto ─ el uzumaki sonrio antre la respuesta, habia dado en el clavo

─pues no me sorprende que ahora se interese en mi, siempre ha sido muy lista como para caer bajo tus encantos, si lo hizo antes fue porque le contagiaron lo fangirl

─ cállate, no me interés esa molestia

─ entonces no estaría mal que le presentara a alguien mas ─ el azabache se tenso ─ es decir sakura chan no es tan ruda como antes así que seria mas fácil presentarle a alguien que… ─ de l nada el uchiha habia agarrado al uzumaki de la ropa para quedar cara a cara con el, lo miro con el sharingan activado

─ escúchame, escúchame bien, tu no le vas a presentar a nadie a menos que quieras condenarlos a muerte, ya tengo suficiente con que tenga algún tipo de interés en ti y que me odie así que mas te vale no hacer nada si no quieres sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor ─ en algún lugar del país de la lluvia un peli rojo estornudo ─¿estamos claros?

─ s…si entendido ─ hizo el saludo militar con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, el uchiha lo solto bruscamente y continuo el camino como si nada ─ "¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos normales?, ojala mi sensei sea normal"

Mas de uno se sorprendio cuando vieron llegar a ichiraku al ultimo de los uchihas junto al jinjuriki del kyubi, hablaban con tanta familiaridad que parecian amigos de toda la vida, estos simplemente ignoraron los comentarios y se dispusieron a comer, a naruto le sorprendio un poco er a ayame con apenas un par de años mas que el, pero actuo como siempre hacia.

Comieron en silencio, lo cual dejo algo confundidos a los dueños del local ya que generalmente naruto era muy conversador además de que solo comió des platos de ramen cuando generalmente comía minimo cinco

─ naruto ¿te encuentras bien? ─ pregunto el dueño del local

─si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo dattebayo?

─ estas muy callado hoy ─ intervino ayame observándolo con cuidado ─ na…naruto tú,…¡te graduaste te felicito! ─ La mujer abrazo al rubio hasta dejarlo azul

─ ayame…no…re…respiro ─ la castaña le solto disculpándose, y ofreciéndolo ramen gratis a lo que el negó dejando aun mas inquietos a los dueños del local

─ dobe, es hora de irnos

─ si, si ya voy, gracias por la comida ─ dejando dinero sobre la mesa se despidió, los dueños se miraron con preocupación

─ mañana ire al distrito uchiha ─ solto de pronto el azabache tras minutos de silencio ─ pasado mañana nombraran a los equipos así que aprovechare y mañana ira a ver si encuentro algo

─ ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

─ no, seria demasiado raro si alguien nos encuentra, ya ha sido demasiado raro que nos vean hoy es mejor no levantar mas sospechas ─ comprendiendo el punto el uzumaki asintió seriamente ─ además tu estarás demasiado ocupado con la mini hyuga ─ sonrio burlon

La cara de naruto se torno roja ─ ¡no le voy a hacer nada maldito pervertido!

─ yo no he dicho nada de eso, solo dije que estarías ocupado, como dijiste que la entrenarías

─ baka, bueno aquí nos separamos, averiguare algo por mi cuenta, nos vemos luego teme

─ hmp, disfruta tu dia con tu loli dobe ─ antes de que el uzumaki le reclamara algo este ya habia desaparecido en una nube de humo

─ teeemmeeeee, ya vera cuando lo vea ─ por su cabeza pasaron las imágenes de la pequeña hyuga y sonrio pervertida mente ─ no no no no no, maldito ero sennin sabia que algo se me tenia que pegar

 **─ no culpes a tu sensei de tu mente depravada mocoso ─** se burlo el kyubi **─ aunque esta vez si te superaste, ¿una niña siete años menor a ti?**

─ ya dije que no le voy a hacer nada ─

 **─ esa ni tu te la crees, solo asegúrate de no ir a prisión por pederasta y pedófilo ─**

Un aura de depresión cubrió al menor ─ "¿Por qué nadie me cree?" ─

 **NOTAS FINALES**

y ustedes ¿le creen a naruto?, porque yo no, jajajaja bueno aqui se han aclarado algunas cosa y hemos visto a black y white de nuevo, estos dos apareceran a veces para complicar las cosas, lo de la sal se me ocurrio porque mi primo tiene un estomago mas fragil que los muñecos de happy tree friends, y se enfermo horrible por eso y de su sufrimiento saque la escena

bueno como dije aqui aclaro lo del sensei, despues de leer las recomendaciones tengo algunos candidatos y me gustaria que me dijeran cual prefieren

anko mitarashi

asuma sarutobi

shikaku naara

he pensado ya algunas escenas con cada uno de ellos pero no me decido, en proximo cap ya se presentara al sensei asi que espero su voto

eso es todo cualquier duda no duden en comentarla espro que me dejen un review con su opinion y recomendaciones

eso es todo por ahora con ustedes sera

hasta el proximo cap


	4. Chapter 4

hola bellos lectores amantes de los fic naruhina y sasusaku

se que me tarde, si pero en mi otro fic lo aclare, mi prima esta viviendo en mi casa y pues aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a que este ahi, mas aun cuando escribo alguna escena románticas naruhina, pero bueno no los distraigo mas que hoy si hay muuuuuuchos reviews, estoy mu feliz por la aceptacion que ha tenido la historia pero bueno empecemos

REVIEWS

OTAKUFire ; Jijijijiji, espero te guste lo que le va a pasar a naruto con hinata, y tambien a sasuke, lo de sus padres si fue cruel de mi parte, pero tenia que ponerlo, en cuanto al sensei ya se enteraran quien gano y al final voy a escribir cuantos votos tuvo cada uno, gracias por comentar.

alucardzero; jajajaja que grandiosa idea, espero te guste el naruhina en este cap, lo del sensei saldra aqui y al final veremos cuantos votos tuvo cada uno. tomare en consideracion tu idea

Emperor92 ; me alegra que te guste mi historia,y bueno sasuke va a sufrir mas, pero no en este cap lastimosamente, lo de las relaciones ya esta en proceso, gracias por la recomendacion y espero te guste quien gano para ser sensei, al final los resultados de las votaciones.

Yami el dragon negro ; por tu comentario fue que me di cuenta de mi error, pero de todas formas en esa epoca kakashi era ambu asi que no podia ser sensei, tratare de arreglar eso, lo del sensei ya se sabra en este cap.

Blue-Azul-Acero ; gracias por tu apoyo, espero que tanto en naruhina como el sasusaku en este fic te gusten

nani28 ; jajaja ni te imaginas lo que le pasara a naruto en este cap, aqui respondere el porque naruto esta actuando asi, lo del sensei ya esta decidido y al final pondre los resultados de quien gano.

0Jose0 ;el sensei ya esta decidio espero que te guste mi eleccion, y aqui hay mas naruhina.

; ahora que lo mencionas a mi me salia cierto numero de comentarios pero estos no aparecian, quiza fueron los tuyos que aparecieron, si no estoy mal, al dia siguiente, me alegra que te gusten las parejas y ni te imaginas lo lolicon que puede ser naruto jajaja, aqui respondere porque es asi,, lo del sensei ya se decidio asi quepues si, al final podre quien gano las votaciones que hice.

Blakminato ; pues si, al final sale quien gano y sasuke sufrira por eso jajajaja

Black998 ; lo del sensei saldra al final, en cuanto a black y wuite, explicare el porque de ellos en un capitulo futuro, aunque a mi a veces tambien me caen mal, y eso que son mis creaciones, pero con el tiempo veremos mas de ellos y el porque de su actuar

Alinita28 ;gracias por tu apoyo y por comentar, espero que te guste lo que escribi aqui, gracias por el apoyo

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0 ;me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar

Valeria561 ;gracias por la paciencia, espero te guste el cap

Nadeshiko1227 ; lamento tardar, pero gracias por la paciencia, espero te guste las escenas loli, no es nada intenso pero si explica muchas cosas.

x29 ;despues de este cap si que me van a buscar y con mucha razon, jajaja, y si ahora que lo mencionas si se parece a lo de hombres de negro, y bueno lo de sacrificar a alguien, solo dire que veo mucho gore, si es algo sadico pero necesario, espero tu opinion sobre el sensei que puse, gracias por comentar

hpinvidente ;me alegra que te guste tanto, en fin lo del sensei saldra en este cap y al final pondre quien y porque gano.

Aura117 ; hhhmm pues soy mas del naruhina sinceramente pero voy aponer tambien sasusaku, solo que a veces se me complica hacer algo con ese par ya que la relacion de esos dos nunca ha sido normal, pero en fin espero te guste y lo del sensei se aclarara en este cap

Sara Dragonil ; me alegra que te guste y lo del sensei se vera en este cap y al final explicare porque gano.

Vanagandr ; jajajaja entonces este cap a jiraiya le va a encantar jajaj, la forma de actuar de naruto se aclarara en este cap, lo del sensei pues ya se aclara al final.

Makaa-chan ;naruto va a sufrir con su sensei te lo aseguro

shuanime ; me alegra que te guste y pues el sensei aparecera en este cap.

como ya sabran aclaraciones al final

-hola -dialogos

-"hola" -pensamientos

- **hola -charla con bijuu**

-(hola) -notas mias

los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

 **CAPITULO 4**

─ "idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota" ─ la cabeza de un rubio de ojos azules golpeaba repetidas veces el tronco de un árbol mientras una pequeña oji perla lo miraba con curiosidad

─ na…naruto kun, ¿hi…hice algo mal?, si… si lo hice, de…déjeme repararlo, hare lo…lo que sea

el uzumaki dejo de golpearse un momento para mirarla, tenía las mejillas rojas y jugaba con sus pulgares además de que llevaba solo unas mallas negras de entrenamiento que se pegaban mucho a su pequeño cuerpo, con su mirada recorrió todo su hermoso e infantil rostro hasta terminar en sus pequeños labios rojos y algo hinchados, labios que hace unos minutos había profanado y que si se le diera la oportunidad volveria a profanar ─ "pervertido, pervertido, pervertido" ─ nuevamente se golpeo la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, en su interior kurama no dejaba de llamarlo enfermo, pedófilo, pederasta, asalta cunas todo acompañado de una risa burlona que empezaba a fastidiarlo, y ella, aquella inocente niña de la cual se habia aprovechado estaba ahí preocupada por él, definitivamente no la merecia,

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué sucedio?, pues debemos remontarnos a unas cuantas horas en el pasado

HACE UNAS HORAS ATRAS

Llevaba alrededor de media hora ahí afuera, estaba nervioso pero le habia prometido a esa pequeña que la entrenaría y eso haría. se habia prometido a si mismo que se haría mas cercano a ella y correspondería esos sentimientos, o bueno ese era su plan antes de saber que ella era una niña, el plan ahora era conquistarla y esperar a que tuviera la edad adecuada para que nadie lo tachara de pedófilo, aunque no podía negar que algo dentro de el despertaba cada vez que veía a esa pequeña versión de la mujer que amaba, era una extraña sensación de satisfacción, de saber que el tenia cierto control sobre ella

─ naruto kun ─ sonrio de lado al escuchar aquella infantil y angelical voz, la dueña de sus pensamientos estaba a tres pasos, seria tan fácil acercarse y aprisionarla entre sus brazos, se abofeteo mentalmente

─ hola princesa, ¿lista para entrenar?

─ pe…pero ko san ve…vendrá pro…pronto y mi pa…padre no me…me permitirá sa…salir

─ hhmm tu solo prepara lo necesario yo ire a verte

─ pe..pero

─ hinata sama ─ la voz de su guardian la hizo voltear, pero cuando quizo advertirle al uzumaki este ya no estaba ─ aquí esta, es hora de irnos jinata sama ─ ella solo asintió, el camino fue silencioso hasta que la peli azul n pudo mas con aquella duda y decidio aclararla con su guardian

─ ko…ko san, u…usted sa…sabe ¿po…porque u…uzumaki san si…siempre esta so…solo? ─ la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al hyuga, se detuvo abruptamente y miro seriamente a la oji perla

─ hinata sama, ¿ese chico le ha hecho algo?

─no ─ negó efusivamente con la cabeza ─ na..uzumaki san me a…ayudo ayer, fue mu..muy amable po…por eso no entiendo po…porque lo tra…tratan mal

─ ese chico es peligroso, debe mantenerse alejada de el hinata sama, son ordenes de su padre

─ pero ¿po…porque?

─ ese chico es un monstruo, no vuelva a acercarse a el ─ hinata quiso responder pero prefirió no hacerlo ─ ¿esta claro? ─ ella asintió con la cabeza, y retomaron el camino

─ ko san ─ llamo poco antes de llegar a la mansión hyuga ─ si…si naruto kun es un mo..monstruo ¿po..porque se ve tan triste si..siempre?, ¿los monstruos ta..tambien se sienten so…solos?

El hyuga no supo que responder, sabia de la condición del chico, el era el jinjuruki del kyubi y tenia una marca que lo convertia en eso pero…toco las bendas en su frente, el también, al igual que toda la rama secundaria tenia una marca que se les fue impuesta, quizá estaban juzgando mal a ese chico.

Una vez la oji perla estuvo en su habitación, decidio hacer caso a lo dicho por el rubio y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento, acababa de ponerse la parte de arriba cuando

─ ¿lista hinata?

─ kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ─ la oji perla salto en su lugar y cuando volteo se encontró con que el rubio habia entrado en su habitación por la ventana ─na…naruto kun me a…asustaste ─ el rubio se estremecio cuando ella le sonrio, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación

─ lo lamento ─ se acerco a ella y la hizo retroceder hasta acorralarla ─ ¿me perdonas? ─ susurro muy cerca de su rostro

─ no…no hay pro…problema na…naruto kun ─ susurro poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio en un vano intento de apartarlo

─ entonces creo que ya debemos irnos jejejeje ─ se alejo riendo nerviosamente y regañandose mentalmente por su comportamiento

 **─ no que no le ibas a hacer nada mocoso jajajaja ─ se burlo kurama en su cabeza**

─ "cállate bola de pelos, no le hecho nada"

 **─ nada aun jajajaja**

─ ¿co…como sa…saldremos?, se darán cu…cuenta de que no e…estoy ─ murmuro la oji perla sacándolo de sus pensamientos

─ ¿eh?, ah eso, no te preocupes yo lo arreglo ─ hizo la posición de manos para realizar el jutsu que en un fururo lo caracterizaría ─ kague bushin no jutsu ─ apareció un clon que hizo otra posición de manos, confundiendo a la peli azul, el clon fue rodeado por una nube de humo antes de que frente a la hyuga apareciera el clon transformado en ella

─ i…increíble ─ murmuro observando al clon, camino ha su alrededor para verlo bien, era exactamente igual a ella ─ se…seguro que no se da…darán cuenta

─ te aseguro que nadie sabra que saliste ─ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada ─ ahora, ¿vamos? ─ le extendió su mano la cual la oji perla dudo un poco en tomar, pero cuando lo hizo una extraña sensación invadio su pequeño cuerpo, una sensación que no supo describir

MIENTRAS TANTO

Cerca de lo que fue el distrito uchiha, se encontraba sasuke, vigilaba a los ambu que hace unos minutos lo habían estado vigilando a el, ¿confuso?, pues bien el uchiha habia ido al lugar en la mañana, despues de todo no recordaba que en su tiempo alguien vigilara el lugar aparte de unos chunnin, pero en esta ocacion logro detectar a varios ambu ocultos y estos eran, como habia sospechado, ambu de raíz, así que fingio recorrer el lugar antes de marcharse y volver con un plan.

─ maldito danzou ─ murmuro para si noqueando al ambu mas alejado del resto, eran un par de ojos menos por los que preocuparse, repitió el proceso hasta dejar a por lo menos la mitad de ambu inconcientes, aquello no le preocupaba, ya que nadie sospecharía de el, despues de todo se suponía que apenas se acababa de graduar

Logro colarse en su antiguo hogar con mucho cuidado, hizo un clon de sombras y lo transformo en su versión adulta, pero esta usaba una capucha que cubria su rostro, el clon se fue al lado opuesto que el, en dirección del resto de ambu, espero a que los ambu pasaran buscando a su clon para colarse a la casa que le daría respuestas, estaba seguro que en su tiempo danzou averiguo de ese lugar por culpa suya, esta vez no seria así activo su rinnegan y leyó lo inscrito en la piedra, en ella contaba la historia de indra y ashura, noto varias cosas extrañas en el mensaje, no las habia visto con antes con su sharingan, pero estas parecían palabras escitas despues ─ zetsu ─ murmuro sabiendo lo que este habia hecho, el mensaje habia sido modificado por el humanoide, no tenia caso leerlo, el apenas lograba ver algunas de las añadidas que habia hecho la planta esa, lo escrito ahí no servia para el, ahí no decía nada que no supiera, los recuerdos de su clon azotaron su mente, dejo a sus enemigos muy lejos, decidio que era hora de salir, salio lo mas rápido que pudo y puso una trampa en la entrada, lo que decía la piedra no era muy relevante ahora que sabia la verdad, pero con la presecucion al misteriosos encapuchado deseguro los haría alejar la atención de el por un tiempo.

Llego al bosque, notando como varios ambu estaban cerca, al parecer habían llamado a refuerzos, corrio lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de poner distancia, hizo nuevamente un clon, el cual deviaria la atención del original, de pronto se sintio muy cansado, como si se hubiera excedido en un entrenamiento , su clon no duraría mucho tiempo, pensó en todos los posibles planes que podrían sacarlo de ahí, pero su nivel de chakra no le permitia ejecutar ninguno de ellos.

─ maldición ─ susurro al sentir como alguien se acercaba, solo le quedaba una opción, cerro sus ojos preparándose para usar su sharingan cuando

─ ¿sasuke? ─ la conocida voz lo hizo voltar encontrándose con un par de ojos jade, involuntariamete aparto la vista de ella, esos ojos no eran los mismos de la sakura que el conocía, no tenían aquel brillo tan especial cuando la veian, ni transmitían aquel cariño que, en su tiempo, solo era para el.

─ ¿Qué haces aqui? ─ le pregunto bruscamente

─ vine a buscar unas plantas medicinales que me pidió mi madre, ¿Qué haces tu aqui? ─ pregunto la peli rosa mirándolo sospechosamente

─ hmp ─ el uchiha noto el momento exacto en que los ambu llegaron y se ocultaron para espiar la conversación, la peli rosa parecía ignorante del peligro ─ hace un rato estuve en el dsitrito uchiha

─ ¿que?, pero se supone que esta restringido el paso

─ soy un uchiha, fue fácil burlar a los guardias, hmp, unos cuantos chunnin no son tan difíciles de evadir ─ dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, recordando como era su forma de actuar en su niñez

─ eres tan arrogante ─ suspiro fastidiada la peli rosa ─ mejor me voy, adios

─ te acompaño ─ solto de la nada ─ estaba ya por irme así que da igual ─ miro de reojo notando como los ambu se retiraban, al parecer no sospechaban de el, pero debía tener cuidado y averiguar el porque de pronto se sintio agotado, por su parte la peli rosa solo veía de forma extraña al uchiha, no sabia porque pero era como si de la noche a la mañana este hubiera cambiado totalmente, a pesar de haberse portado arrogante no era como hace una semana, y aun mas le extrañaba el hecho que el uchiha habia admitido que naruto era su amigo, es decir un dia estaban peleando y compitiendo y hasta odiándose a muerte y de pronto a la mañana siguiente ya eran una especie de mejores amigos, algo raro estaba pasando

─ sasuke, ¿desde cuando eres amigo de naruto? ─ pregunto despues de que salieron del bosque ─ es decir hace unos días apenas se hablaban y cuando lo hacían solo peleaban y de pronto al dia siguiente aparecen juntos y hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida

─ eso no es de tu incumbencia ─ se arrepintió de su forma de hablar cuando vio el gesto de su cara

─ lo es, no entiendo como fue que naruto se hizo tu amigo, definitivamente es alguien increíble si logro ver algo bueno en ti

Sasuke detuvo abruptamente su andar, ─ "aun despues de que me fui a konoha el creyo que yo cambiaria, creyo en mi y en que aun habia bondad en mi corazon" ─ llevo una mano a su pecho

Sakura solo lo observo, pudo ver como su mirada cambiaba a una de melancolía, ahora que recordaba todo su clan fue exterminado ─ "que se burlen de ti no es nada comparado con lo que sasuke o naruto pasan" ─ se dijo la peli rosa ─ "quizá por eso son amigos, ambos conocen el dolor de perderlo todo"

─ tienes razón ─ la respuesta del uchiha la dejo de piedra ─ naruto es el único capaz de ver algo bueno en personas como yo, en un uchiha ─ miro a la peli rosa ─ por eso las demás personas creen que somos alguna especie de seres sin sentimientos

─ yo…yo no pienso que tu…es decir ─ de inmediato la peli rosa se sintio culpable, ella se habia creido diferente porque no juzgaba al rubio, pero juzgo al uchiha, eso la hacia igual a los demás

─ miraste mas alla que los demás cuando se trato de naruto, pero eso fue porque el te ayudo, de no haber sido así nunca lo hubieras visto de otra manera ─ ella bajo la mirada avergonzada ─ ¿quieres saber porque soy así, porque los uchihas somos asi? ─ la peli rosa lo miro dudosa, pero despues asintió y de la nada el uchiha tomo su mano, quizo protestar pero el se le adelanto ─ quiero que conozcas un lugar

Desde el segundo en que habia tomado la mano de la peli rosa lo habia decidido ─ "hare que vuelvas a quererme, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer"

CON NARUTO

─ muy bien hinata, sigue así ─ animo el rubio a la pequeña oji perla que intentaba hacer que una hoja se deslizara de su frente a uno de sus brazos, estaba gratamente sorprendido la oji perla habia logrado que la hoja se deslizara con mucha facilidad a una de sus manos y despues la movio hasta que toco su otra mano, definitivamente el control de chakra de la pequeña era impresionante

─ lo…lo hice bi…bien na…naruto sen…sensei ─ el rubio evito mirarla cuando le dijo de esa manera, una extraña sensación recorria su cuerpo cuando ella lo llamaba así o usaba el "kun", no sabia porque, es decir entendia la sensación de calidez en su pecho cuando la veía, pero no entendia ese extraño calor en su cuerpo, o bueno, quizá si lo entendia pero no entendia porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así, despues de todo de donde el venia nunca sintio atracción por ninguna chica menor que el, y eso que la mayoría de sus fans eran bastante menores pero ninguna le intereso nunca ni le provoco lo que la oji perla le provocaba.

─ si, lo hiciste muy bien, debes estar agotada así que descansaremos y despues te llevare a tu casa

─ pe…pero aun puedo se…seguir

─ no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces, dejémoslo ahí por hoy

─ ¡pero aun puedo!, so…solo debo descanzar un po…poco pero, aun puedo ─ dijo a punto de llorar, naruto solo la miro y sonrio tiernamente antes de agacharse a su altura y obligarla a mirarlo, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla y limpio el rastro de lagrimas, debía hacer algo para que ella fuera mas segura

─ estoy seguro de que así es, pero ya es un poco tarde y debes volver a casa

─ pe…pero no quiero de…decepcionar a na…naruto sensei, aun puedo

─ no estoy decepcionado de ti, eres increíble, dominaste los dos ejercicios que te enseñe en un dia, pensé que tomaría mas tiempo pero realmente me impresionaste ─ pego su frente a la de ella ─ no solo eres muy bonita, también eres muy fuerte

Hinata paso por todos los tonos de rojo al escucharlo, el estaba demasiado cerca y eso la ponía nerviosa, trato de poner distancia pero el rubio no se lo permitio, acaricio suavemente sus mejillas mientras la miraba a los ojos, estaba hipnotizado y ya no controlaba lo que hacia y cuando ella abrió ligeramente los labios para hablar este se lo impidió pegando sus labios a los de la pequeña, paso la mano de su mejilla a su nuca para evitar que esta se apartara, amaso los suaves labios con los propios, lamio ligeramente su labio inferior y mordiendo el mismo logro meter su lengua en esa pequeña boca

─ "mi pequeña hina, mi bella niña" ─ pensó pasando su otra mano por la cintura de la niña para acercarla mas, devoro los labios de la pequeña, sintiendo su dulce y embriagante sabor, un recuerdo azoto su mente

FLASHBACK-

─ todos los años son igual, no comprendo porque…no puedo recordar ─ dijo el rubio arrodillado frente a la tumba del cuarto hokage, estaba nevando así que dejo las flores sobre la nieve y se abrazo a si mismo, todos los años en esa misma fecha, cerca del festival de invierno dejaba flores a todas las tumbas de los shinobis que murieron el dia de su séptimo cumpleaños, el dia que el kyubi ataco, el porque en esa fecha y no en su cumpleaños era porque el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres era el de la nieve cayendo y alguien colocándole una bufanda mientras otra persona sostenia su mano, solo podía distinguir dos calidas sonrisas y un "la necesitaras, hace frio afuera", de una voz calida y suave que estaba seguro pertenecia a su madre, no distinguia su rostros y eso era lo que mas le frustraba

Dejaba las flores porque estaba seguro que alguno de esos shinobis enterrados eran sus padres, pero como no sabia quienes eran le ponía flores a todos, se abrazo a si mismo cuando empezó a nevar, oculto su cabeza en sus rodillas sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de recordar, y odiaba esa ley que le prohibia saber de sus padres, habia decidido dar el examen ese año y habia vuelto a reprobar, ese era ya su segundo intento, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo

─ ¿eh? ─ de pronto el frio desaparecio, algo calido lo envolvía, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos blancos que lo miraban con preocupación, una pequeña niña de no mas de siete años le habia colocado una bufanda roja, la miro dudoso pero ella solo desvio la mirada ─ tu, ¿Por qué…?

─ es…estabas temblando, podrias re…resfriarte, y entonces no po…podrias entre…entrenar para co…convertirte en ge…gennin

El rubio solo la miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión ─ ¿tus padres no te dijeron que te apartaras de mi? ─ la pequeña asintió y el se sintio dolido

─ pe…pero a…aquí so…lo es..esta mama ─ señalo una tumba donde estaban un ramo de flores ─ es…estoy segu…ra de que a e…ella no le mo…molestara

─ ¡hinata sama!, ¿Dónde esta? ─ el grito parecio alertar a la pequeña

─ de…debo irme, a..adios ─ la pequeño volteo y salio a toda prisa, pero antes volteo a verlo una ultima vez ─ po…por cierto me llamo hinata

─ yo…yo soy naruto ─ respondió y la pequeña le sonrio dulcemente, las mejillas del rubio se calentaron formando un sonrojo, era la primera sonrisa sincera que recibia por parte de alguien que no fuera el hokage o los de ichiraku

─ un gusto, naruto kun ─ la niña salio corriendo

─ ¡espera!, tu…bufanda ─ murmuro pero la niña ya se habia ido, se levanto y observo la bufanda que tenia en su cuello, sonrio mientras recordaba la tierna sonrisa de la niña ─ "al menos podre verla de nuevo, cuando le devuelva esto"

O ese fue su pensamiento en ese momento pero cuando trato de hacerlo la niña estaba acompañada de un hyuga y no pudo acercarse, así fue el resto de veces, así que se dedico a observarla y cada vez que lo hacia se sonrojaba y una calida sensación invadia su pecho

─ mi pequeña hina, mi bella niña ─ susurro mientras la observaba ir a casa acompañada de un hyuga, habia averiguado que al parecer era la heredera de su clan pero eso no le impedia pensar que quizá en un futuro podría hacer que esa linda niña volviera a sonreírle como hizo aquel dia

FLASHBACK FIN-

Despues del recuerdo el rubio se aparto de la niña respirando entrecortadamente, se aparto de ella como si quemara hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol, los labios de la pequeña estaban rojos y su respiración era entrecortada, pero con el recuerdo que tuvo el rubio, todo cobro sentido

EL PRESENTE

Y eso nos lleva a este momento donde el rubio se daba de topes contra un árbol mientras en su cabeza kurama se burlaba de el.

─ **al parecer el tu de esta época era un pedófilo ─ se burlo el zorro**

─ "cállate kurama" ─ volteo a ver a la pequeña, esta evitaba mirarlo así que se maldijo mentalmente ─ cre…creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa

El camino fue silencioso y la pequeña hyuga no dejaba de tocarse los labios lo cual estaba poniendo a prueba el autocontrol del uzumaki, una vez la dejo ahí estuvo a punto de irse cuando escucho algo que lo dejo de piedra

─ te espe..esperare para el si…siguiente entrena…miento naruto sensei

─ nos…nos vemos ─ se despidió el rubio y salio de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, ahora todo tenia sentido, el porque hinata no lo apartaba, la razón de que el se sintiera así con ella, definitivamente debía pedir a kurama que le mostrara todos los recuerdos de su yo de esa época

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTRO LUGAR

Junto al lago donde sasuke habia aprendido un jutsu katon de su padre, se encontraba este junto a la peli rosa, ninguno decía nada, el porque estaba recordando y ella porque no sabia que decir o porque el azabache la habia llevado hasta ahí.

─ sasuke

─ ¿sabes algo sobre la maldición uchiha? ─ la peli rosa lo miro confundida y negó ─ esta es la llamada maldición de odio, mientras mas fuertes nos volvemos es porque tenemos mas odio, el sharingan es muestra de ello, si lo tienes solo es muestra de que tu vida esta condenada al dolor

─ no sabia eso

─ nadie aparte de ti lo sabe, bueno el dobe y tu, tienes razón cuando dices que naruto es increíble, el tiene el poder de hacer cambiar a las personas, no dudo que seria un buen hokage, pero nunca le digas que lo mencione, ─ sonrio divertido

─ ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi? ─ la peli rosa estaba muy sorprendida por lo que oia del azabache, este era un lado de el que nunca espero ver

─ sabes, o al menos en parte, lo que es la soledad, pero en tu caso esto es fácil de superar, en la aldea todos murmuran acerca de mi y lo que le ocurrió a mi clan, pero trato de no hacer caso a lo que dicen y hacer lo que yo creo que esta bien, con mis acciones hare que olviden aquello y pondré en alto lo bueno de mi clan, en tu caso ─ se puso frente a ella y descubrió su frente, alargo su mano hasta un broche que ella tenia en su cabello y sujeto su serquillo en un extremo, todavía cubria en parte su frente pero ya no sus ojos ─ comprendo que no te guste tu frente, pero tus ojos son muy bonitos como para que los ocultes

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la peli rosa, el uchiha solo paso de largo ─ nos vemos ─ se despidió alejándose dejando a la haruno con el corazón latiendo fuertemente

─ a…a el le gustan mis ojos ─

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

En uno de los salones de la academia se encontraban todos los gennin recién graduados, todos conversaban animadamente y el salón tenia una extraña aura de paz y tranquilidad, una que no duraría mucho

─ ¡TE GANE! ─ gritaron al mismo tiempo en la puerta del salón, al voltear se encontraron con el ultimo uchiha y el prroblematico uzumaki, estos estaban agitados como si hubieran corrido una maratón

─ te gane teme

─ tsk, ¿Quién competia dobe?, si estuviéramos compitiendo obviamente hubiera ganado yo, que fue lo que sucedió ─ añadió con arrogancia

─ te gane y te cuesta admitirlo

─hmp

─ ¿es que no sabes decir nada mas?, eres un amargado

─ y tu un idiota y no te estoy recordando todo el tiempo

─ ¿ah si?, pues este "idiota" puede vencerte fácilmente

─ sigue soñando, podría vencerte con una mano atada a la espalda, dobe

Todos observaban confundidos la discusión, a pesar de los insultos que se dirigían ese par actuaban como si fueran buenos amigos, nadie entendia que habia sucedido, es decir ellos ni siquiera se hablaban y de pronto eran amigos.

─ sasuke kun, ¿naruto te esta molestando? ─ cuando los ami enemigos dejaron de discutir se dieron cuenta que un grupo de admiradoras de sasuke observaban al rubio con obvias intenciones asesinas

─ tsk, las únicas molestias aquí son ustedes ─ dijo frio el uchiha ─ dobe, ahora si vas a escuchar lo que te tenia que decir antes de que empezaras esa tonta competencia

─ en la cual te venci ─ ambos pasaron de largo a las mujeres sin prestarles la mínima atención y se sentaron juntos mientras seguían conversando ignorando las miradas que sus compañeros les dirigían

Habían estado dicutiendo un poco mas cuando las miradas dejaron de dirigirse a ellos ─ bien dobe, me vas a decir que paso con la hyuga ayer

Naruto se sonrojo cuando recordo los hechos y mas aun cuando los recuerdos de su yo de este tiempo fueron vistos por el, al parecer era un acosador de primera en cuanto a la hyuga se referia ─ na…nada interesante

─ si claro y por eso te escondiste de ella cuando la viste de camino e iniciaste una competencia solo para salir corriendo de donde estaba ella ─ dijo con sarcasmo el uchiha

─ tuve otro recuerdo de mi otro yo ─ susurro para que solo sasuke lo oyera ─ ayer kurama me enseño los recuerdos de mi otro yo, algunas cosas son iguales, pero otras están bastante cambiadas, no entiendo porque a ti no te pasa lo mismo

─ quizá porque mi vida no cambio mucho, es decir los recuerdos que he podido ver son bastante simples, no hay nada relevante en ellos, excepto una platica con mi padre donde me quiso poner contra itachi, pero los demás recuerdos son solo de días rutinarioas, nada especial

─ tu si que tienes suerte

Iruka llamo su atención, despues de una aburrida explicación por parte del chunnin nombraron a los equipos, en ese momento los viajeros del tiempo sudaron frio, ¿y si no quedaban en el mismo equipo?

─ equipo siete ─ los dos tragaron duro

─ sakura haruno ─ esta miro a los que faltaban de nombrar incluyendo a naruto y sasuke que por alguna razón se veían nerviosos ─ uzumaki naruto ─ este supiro aliviado y miro a su compañero con preocupación ─ y sasuke uchiha ─ los dos suspiraron y todos los miraron raro ─ su sensei será alguien del aquipo de Interrogacion y Tortura, vaya, nunca crei que alguno de ellos fuera sensei ─ le resto importancia sin darse cuenta que el uzumaki sudaba frio

─ "un miembro de IT, podría ser el sádico de ibiki, o peor aun la loca de anko, aunque también podría ser el papa de shikamaru, pero ¿y si es anko?" ─

─ sensei ─ sasuke llamo la atención del chunnin ─ ¿Quién es específicamente nuestro sensei?

─ hhmm, aquí no lo dice, solo dice que pertenece a IT, pero no se preocupen quizá es alguien del grupo de inteigencia, dudo mucho que alguno de los interrogadores vaya a ser sensei…

Un kunai paso rozando la cara del umino, el kunai llevaba amarrado algo a un extremo, una figura apareció lanzando otro kunai para dejar sostenido un cartel que decía

FALICITACIONES EQUIPO SIETE

─ hola a todos yo soy anko mitarashi y sere su sensei ─ naruto se golpeo la cabeza contra el pupitre mientras repetia una y otra vez "porque, porque porque, yo solo quería un sensei normal por una vez ¿es mucho pedir?, " sasuke solo se cubria la cara de vergüenza, y sakura

─ es…es increíble ─ todos la miraron raro, sakura tenia estrellitas en los ojos

─ an…anko san, se…se adelanto ─ murmuro con algo de miedo el umino

─ o quizá fuiste tu quien se atraso ─ dijo con voz peligrosa por lo que iruka hizo lo mas sensato, callarse y retroceder lentamente ─ bien pequeñas sabandijas ¿Quiénes conforman el equipo siete?

Todos señalaron a los tres miembros del equipo ─ traidores ─ murmuro sasuke

─ bien inútiles, están bajo mis ordenes ahora así que levanten sus traseros y síganme ─ la domadora de serpientes salio por la ventana que su kunai habia roto y fue seguida por lo miembros del equipo siete mientras que el chunnin solo veía con un aura depresiva el desastre que seguramente a el le tocaria limpiar.

La jounin los habia llevado a un local de dangos, donde despues de pedir su orden esta se habia hartado de dangos, la mujer iba por su quinta racion cuando la peli rosa decidio hablar

─ etto anko sansei, ahora que somos un equipo no deberíamos, no se, ¿hacer algo?

─ en primer lugar niña, si vas a hablar hazlo mas alto, y en segundo lugar ¿Quién ha dicho que somos un equipo? ─ la eli rosa quedo muda ante eso, pero naruto y sasuke estaban tranquilos bebiendo su te

─ ¿a que se refiere?

─ a que solo nueve personas se volverán gennin, los demás volverán a la academia ─ comio otra racion de dangos ─ así que los quiero ver mañana a las cinco de la mañana afuera de la academia y no se les ocurra llegar tarde, o ya verán lo que les espera

─ ¿no haremos el ejercicio ahora?, aun es temprano y tenemos tiempo ─ dijo sasuke ─

─ además solo sabemos su nombre, ni siquiera nos presentamos correctamente dattebayo

La mujer bufo molesta ─ esta bien, el ejercicio será mañana porque así lo decido yo, eso les dara tiempo para prepararse, por ahora solo nos presentaremos, soy anko mitarashi, me gusta ayudar a ibiki en los interrogatorios y los dangos, soy una gran domadora de serpientes y experta en venenos y jutsus de sellado también son mi especialidad, solo odio dos cosas de las personas, los impuntuales, y los pervertidos, eso incluye a los pedófilos y a los que tienen fetiches raros

Sasuke miro de reojo a su compañero quien ya sudaba frio, si esa mujer se enteraba de lo que le hizo a hinata, lo castraría y sin anestecia ─ bien ahora voy yo ─ dijo animada sakura ─ me llamo sakura haruno, me gusta estudiar la historia de la aldea y soy muy buena en control de chakra, odio a la gente arrogante ─ miro al uchiha ─ y también a los que juzgan antes de conocer a una persona ya que ellos no saben lo que

─ siguiente ─ apuro la jounin

─ soy naruto uzumaki, me gusta aprender jutsus sorprendentes y comer ramen, soy muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y odio también a los arrogantes ─ miro al uchiha

─ el sentimiento es reciproco

─ y pues, me gu…gustan las personas valientes ─ dijo recordando a cierta oji perla

─ aja si muy bonito siguiente

─ soy sasuke uchiha, me gusta entrenar y perfeccionar mis jutsu y…los tomates ─ devio la mirada al decirlo ─ odio a los idiotas ─ miro al rubio ─ y a los traidores, soy muy bueno tanto en ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu y cualquier disiplina que me proponga

─ en resumen tenemos a una inútil en batalla, un descuidado que improvisara en el campo y a un emo arrogante ─ todos la miraron mal ─ ahora solo les dire una cosa, mañana los llevare al mismo infierno, así que vengan con todo su equipo y preparados para sufrir, o no vengan ─ la mujer dejo dinero en la mesa y se retiro

─ y yo que quería un sensei normal ─ dijo deprimido el uchiha

─ e…ella es ─ musito en voz baja la peli rosa

─ ¿sakura?, no temas estoy seguro que ella

─ es increíble ─ ambos la miraron incrédulos ─ chicos voy a prepararme, no quiero decepcionar a anko sensei mañana, quizá si le gusta mi desempeño me enseñe a ser como ella ─ decía con estrellas en los ojos y fantaseando en como se veria con ropa similar a la de la mujer

Una vez la peli rosa quedo fuera de su rango de visión el uzumaki palmeo la espalda del uchiha como dándole el pésame ─ suerte con eso sasuke

 **NOTAS FINALES**

jajajajajaja me gusta hacer sufrir a sasuke, espero les haya gustado la explicacion de porque naruto es un lolicon, sinceramente a mi me encanto escribir esa parte, depues de esto las cosas van a subir un poco de tono, estan advertidos

como promenti puse al sensei con mas votos, los resultados fueron asi

anko 9

asuma 2

shikaku 6

ibiki 2

eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, otra cosa en estos dias estare publicando un crossover naruto x dragon ball, sera distinto a cualquier otro que hayan leido y no solo por la comparacion de poderes, esten pendientes

en fin eso ha sido todo, si les gunto dejenme un review que estos me animan a escribir, con ustedes sera

hasta el proximo cap


	5. Chapter 5

emmm, hola

seguro estan pensando "¿como se atreve a dar la cara con lo que se ha tardado?", y yo les diré, pues he tenido cosas que hacer, si lo sé, la excusa mas vieja de todos los autores de fics

en fin este capítulo es mayormente sasusaku, habrá mas naruhina en el proximo cap

pero es cierto, bueno seguro ya quieren leer el capi así que aquí están los reviews

Black998 ; lamento la tardanza, me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, tarde o temprano ellos también aparecerán así que solo hay que esperar, y que disfrutes el cap

OTAKUFire ; perdon por la tardanza, y si, anko los hará sufrir desde ya, y esto es la punta del iceberg, y de nuevo, si, el odio de anko por los pedófilos será explicado en otro capítulo, disfruta el cap

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0 ; sip, sasuke va a sufrir, pero luego, y la onu será la menor preocupación de naruto, por que más de uno tratará de lincharlo por querer a nuestra pequeña hina, disfruta el cap

Yami el dragon negro ; bueno, fue a votación y anko ganó, pero no te preocupes que en determinado momento hasta ibiki intervendrá, y bueno, naruto deberá preocuparse por gente más peligrosa que querrá lincharlo en un futuro, espero que disfrutes el cap y lamento la demora

Alinita28 ; me alegraque te guste mi fic, sinceramente este cap es mas para explicar varias cosas pero desde elproxima va a regresar la risa y los problemas, hinata sera igual que en el cannon fisicamente, y lamemto haber tardado en actualizar, explicare porque al final

shuanime ; me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y enserio lamento la tardanza, sasuke tratará de ser tierno y sufrirá al igual que naruto, espero que te guste este cap

Emperor92 ; jejejeje, pues si, anko tendrá a quien transmitir toda su sabidur´´ia y sasuke será quien sufrirá por eso, lamento la demora y que disfrutes este cap

nani28 ;me alegra que te gustara, y pues las enseñanzas de anko a sakura harán sufrir al azabache, y pues narutosi se contendrá tantito, tampoco la va a pervertir tan rápido ()eso sera despues jejejeeje

fenixrojo36 ; me alegro qye te gustara, este cap es mayormente sasusaku pero en el proximo volveré al naruhina dsifruta el cap

Blakminato ; jjejejejee, sip, anko los va a dejar traumados, solo espera

x29 ; jejejeje, pues tampoco va a pervertirla tan pronto, solo es para entender porque naruto actua como actua, basicamente se enamoró de hinata de la misma maner que hinata se enamoró de él en el cannon, espero que te siga gustando el fic y gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir mis historias

Nadeshiko1227 ;me alegra que te guste mi version lolicon de naruto, lamento la tardansa y disfruta el cap

; jujujuju, no tienes ni idea lo que tengo planeado para sasuke, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, lamento la tardanza

Aura117 ; dedicado para ti, este cap es mayormente sasusaku, se mecomplica un poco hacer esta pareja pero me he esforzado, lamento la tardanza y que disfrutes el cap

Makaa-chan ; aqui la conti, lamento la tardanza, y espero que te guste el cap

Guest ; me alegra que te guste espero que disfrutes este cap, y tranquilo, a su debido tiempo él tambié intervendrá

como ya sabrán aclaraciones al final

-hola -diálogos

-"hola" -pensamientos

- **hola -charla con bijuu**

-(hola) -notas mías

los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

 **CAPITULO 5**

Incomoda, así es como se podría describir el ambiente entre sasuke y sakura quienes llevaban cerca de diez minutos esperando a su sensei y a su compañero naruto, ninguno sabía que decir, sakura se maldecía por ser tan puntual, había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado con el único propósito de sorprender a su sensei, sasuke por otro lado estaba maldiciendo a su rubio compañero con quien acordó verse más temprano de lo que ordeno su sensei para planear que hacer, pero el muy maldito no aparecía por ningún lado, eso le hizo recordar a su antiguo equipo siete, con naruto llegando apenas y kakashi llegando tarde, siendo sakura y el los únicos puntuales del grupo, solo que en esas ocasiones el silencio no era tan incómodo y por lo general sakura siempre intentaba hacer algún tipo de conversación

─ vaya, veo que madrugaron ─ anko apareció y ambos agradecieron internamente su llegada, la mujer saco un reloj de su bolsillo ─ faltan diez minutos para la cinco, me alegra ver que mis alumnos son puntuales ─ recorrió con su mirada a los dos presentes dándose cuenta de la ausencia del rubio ─ o al menos la mayoría, ¿Dónde está la rubia?

─ creo que quiso decir rubio anko sensei ─ corrigió la haruno

─ no me corrijas ─ dijo con voz seria la mujer ─ parece que uno se acobardo, en fin creo que ya es hora de irnos, el ejercicio lo realizaremos en…

─ todavía faltan unos minutos para que sea la hora acordada, podemos esperarlo un poco, sé que el dobe llegara ─ intervino el uchiha

─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que la rubia llegara?, como sabes que no se acobardo

─ Solo lo sé, el dobe llegara, ha reprobado el examen varias veces para ser gennin como para que ahora que esta aun paso de serlo se retire, así no es naruto, el llegara

─ aaawww sasuke, no sabía que pensaras eso de mi ─ en la rama de un árbol apareció el rubio

─ ¿hace cuánto estas ahí dobe?

─ hhmmm ─ puso la mano en su barbilla en gesto pensativo ─ como veinte minutos ¿porque? ─ Si las miradas mataran seguramente naruto ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra por culpa de sasuke

─ ¿y porque no bajaste?

─ estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero después me dije, si dejo pasar esta oportunidad ¿Cuándo podre ver de nuevo a sasuke hablar bien de mí?, debiste ver tu cara era algo si como AUCH! ─ el azabache le dio un zape en la cabeza

─ debimos haberlo descalificado ─ murmuro el azabache

─ vaya, pensé que no vendrías rubia

─ creo que quiso decir rubio ─ corrigió naruto

─ no me corrijas ─ miro al uzumaki seriamente antes de sonreír de nuevo ─ ahora que ya estamos completos, el ejercicio será algo que ya les enseñaron en la academia, es algo básico, supervivencia

─ creo que ya sé por dónde va esto ─ murmuro el uzumaki a su compañero

─ síganme, iremos al lugar perfecto para este ejercicio, me enseñaron ese lugar hace poco y cuando me dijeron que debía hacerles una prueba a mis alumnos ese lugar vino de inmediato a mi cabeza, no sabía si era el ejercicio adecuado pero el tercero me dijo que le parecía bien, después de todo ustedes son mis primeros alumnos

─ No la decepcionaremos anko sensei ─ dijo segura sakura ─ daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y les demostraremos que usted es la mejor sensei de todas

─ Esa es la actitud ─ la domadora de serpientes y la peli rosa se inmiscuyeron en una conversación donde la peli rosa miraba con estrellitas en los ojos a la mujer

─ Anko sensei, ¿Cómo es que consiguió estar en IT?

─ fue difícil, pero demostré que una mujer podía ser tan buena interrogando como un hombre, incluso ibiki me felicito después de mi primer interrogatorio ─ dijo con orgullo anko ─ ¿quieres saber cómo lo hice? ─ la peli rosa asintió eufórica y emocionada ─ lo primero es la intimidación psicológica…

─ Esto no pinta bien ─ ligeramente tras ellas los viajeros del tiempo miraban bastante extrañados e incluso con algo de miedo la escena ─ sakura chan de por sí ya da miedo, no me imagino que pasara si anko le enseña algo ─ el uzumaki se estremeció de solo pensarlo

─ ya pensaremos en algo luego ─ añadió el uchiha también con una extraña sensación de temor de solo imaginar a la peli rosa con una actitud parecida a la de su actual sensei ─ lo que no entiendo es porque ella es nuestra sensei, no tiene sentido

─ eso ya lo sé, pero quejándonos no solucionaremos nada, ¿Cuál es el plan?

─ ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo el plan?, piensa por una vez por ti dobe

─ ¿en serio quieres que yo piense el plan? ─ el uzumaki miro con una ceja arqueada a su amigo

─ sabes que olvídalo, el plan es sobrevivir a lo que sea que nos haga hacer hoy, debemos convertirnos en gennin lo más rápido posible y demostrar que podemos hacer misiones fuera de la aldea, así podemos investigar mas

─ sería bueno saber a quién buscaremos primero, porque no a alguno de tus compañeros

─ no se dónde se encuentran en esta época, siguetsu probablemente este con orochimaru ya que esta con el casi desde muy joven, jugo debe estar escondido en una cueva y karin…

─ y bien ¿Dónde crees que este ella? ─ pregunto impaciente el uzumaki ─ ella tenía técnicas curativas si no me equivoco, su apellido era uzumaki…por lo tanto era de mi clan ¿sabes dónde encontrarla?

─ no se mucho del pasado de karin, sé que orochimaru la rescato cuando tenía doce años, pero seguro todos ellos son muy jóvenes aun, debemos buscar a alguien de confianza que nos crea a pesar de todo y que no nos traicione ─ dijo recordando a sus ex compañeros y dándose cuenta que ninguno de ellos le seria de ayuda, el no conocía a nadie que en esa época no lo traicionaría ─ ¿alguna idea?

─ quizá…ero sennin ─ murmuro el uzumaki ─ él tiene una red de espionaje por todas las aldeas, nos enteraríamos sobre todo si él estuviera de nuestro lado dattebayoo

─ corrígeme si me equivoco pero ese sujeto debe estar viajando por todas las aldeas ninja, dudo mucho que nos topemos con el de casualidad

─ y que me dices de itachi ─ el uchiha detuvo abruptamente su andar, su hermano ¿le creería?, por supuesto que si, al principio dudaría pero le creería si le mostraba pruebas, pero ¿los ayudaría?, también sabia esa respuesta, claro que los ayudaría ─ quiero decir, si tu hermano a pesar de todo se preocupaba por ti, quizá tenía alguna manera de asegurarse de que no te pasara nada

─ y según tú, ¿Cómo encontraremos a itachi?, te recuerdo que es un renegado ahora, corto toda comunicación con konoha, ni siquiera los ambu han logrado dar con el y esperas que nosotros lo encontremos ─ sasuke miro seriamente a su amigo

─ tienes razón, pero tomando en cuenta nuestra situación necesitamos contar con alguien que nos pueda decir todo lo que no sabemos de este tiempo, la abuela tsunade tampoco nos creería, trataría de matarnos antes de que lo dijéramos algo, parece que estamos solos en esto dattebayo ─ suspiro resignado

Sasuke se puso a analizar la situación, su hermano era sin duda su mejor opción, podría enterarse de los movimientos de akatsuki, y sin duda respondería cualquier duda que tuvieran, pero ¿Cómo encontrarlo?, itachi se había ido hace mucho y ya no se comunicaba con el… ─ "itachi fue un espía del tercero y siguió comunicándose con el tiempo después de la tragedia del clan, aquí solo han pasado unos meses de eso," ─

─ Bueno, quizá si…

─ naruto ─ el uchiha llamo la atención del rubio ─ se cómo encontrarlo

─ ¡hey ustedes dos no se queden atrás que ya llegamos! ─ La voz de la kunoichi los hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de su entorno, frente a ellos se alzaba una gran reja que tenía varios letreros de "peligro"

─ sabía que vendríamos aquí ─ dijo resignado el rubio lo suficientemente bajo para que solo sasuke lo oyera

─ Bien el ejercicio de supervivencia de hoy consiste en…─ el rostro de la kunoichi se oscureció provocando que todos tuvieran un mal presentimiento ─ sobrevivir…de mi

─ ¿Qué?, no entiendo, ¿sobrevivir de usted? ─ sakura no escondió su confusión ante lo dicho por se sensei

─ en resumen, si logran llegar hasta la torre antes que yo, los aprobare, pero sino…volverán a la academia, es así de simple, les voy a dar una ventaja de cinco minutos además les aviso desde ahora que voy a atacarlos, será como una misión real en la que tienen que huir de un enemigo hacia un lugar seguro, si aprueban entonces es porque serán dignos de ser mis alumnos, ah por cierto recuerden que el bosque esta también lleno de animales que podrían comérselos, así que yo no seré su única preocupación

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿ese era el ejercicio de supervivencia?, naruto empezaba a extrañar al irresponsable de kakashi y al pervertido de su padrino, incluso sasuke empezaba a extrañar al peli plata, aunque no creía que los entrenamientos de la ex alumna de orochimaru sean peores que las de este ultimo

─ bien, ¡es hora de comenzar! ─ de una patada la mujer abrió la reja ─ recuerden, tienen cinco minutos y estos empiezan…

─ Un minuto sensei, solo nos mandara al bosque así nada mas ─ dijo sakura algo asustada

─ ¡AHORA!

─ sensei, espe… ¿Qué están haciendo? ─ Sin que se diera cuenta sasuke y naruto ya estaban arrastrándola por el bosque corriendo todo lo que podían, no saltaban de rama en rama porque la peli rosa de seguro no sabía trepar arboles con los pies

─ ya oíste a la sensei, nos dio cinco minutos, debemos poner la mayor distancia posible ─ sasuke la había tomado del brazo y la jalaba para que avanzara, si sakura tuviera sus habilidades completas sería fácil aprobar, pero no era el caso y no podía culparla ─ tsk, dobe, detente

─ ¿qué?, ¿por qué? ─ el uzumaki bufo frustrado, no habían corrido ni tres minutos,

─ sakura no puede seguirnos el ritmo ─ soltó el uchiha sin darse cuenta lo que su comentario provoco en la peli rosa ─ debemos ver una manera de retrasar a anko para poner distancia

El uzumaki se puso a pensar una solución, si solo estuvieran sasuke y el, sin duda llegarían de inmediato pero no era el caso y sakura no podía saber quiénes eran ellos, aun ─ deberíamos poner trampas, mis clones podrían distraerla un poco y nos darían algo de ventaja

Sakura miro bastante extrañada al uzumaki, ya que este no negó las palabras del uchiha ─ "solo los estoy retrasando, no, no es cierto, yo puedo seguirles el paso" ─

─ naruto, manda clones delante de nosotros para despejar el camino y evitar enfrentarnos con alguna creatura que nos retrase ─ demando el uchiha y el uzumaki acato el pedido ─ pondremos trampas aquí y dejaremos clones para ganar distancia, nos detendremos cada cierto tiempo para descansar y poner más trampas, no debemos permitir que nos alcance, el objetivo de la misión es llegar a la torre, solo eso importa

─ ¿y sakura chan?, no podrá seguirnos el paso dattebayo

─ la cargare para evitar retrasarnos ─ sakura miraba indignada el intercambio de palabras, la habían creado un plan sin consultarle, habían decidido por ella como si no fuera más que un paquete de la misión ─ sakura, sube a mi espalda para que…

─ No ─ dijo muy segura y bastante molesta ─ no lo hare

─ sakura chan se nos acaba el tiempo ─ apuro naruto algo fastidiado por la terquedad de la mujer

─ lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que me traten como un paquete con el que deben cargar, somos un equipo y creo que eso significa que también puedo opinar respecto a los planes ─ los hombres se miraron confundidos antes de comprender el porqué de la actitud de la peli rosa, la habían hecho a un lado

─ sakura chan, lamento si te hicimos sentir mal, pero el plan del teme es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora

─ además no eres tan veloz como naruto o como yo

─ ¡claro que lo soy!, puedo seguirlos sin ningún problema, además tu plan no es tan bueno

─ hmp, pues entonces di tu un plan, sabelotodo ─ soltó con sarcasmo el uchiha ─ sin importar lo que digas mi plan es mejor

─ disculpe señor perfección ─ dijo sakura sarcásticamente ─ si su majestad es tan talentoso e inteligente, entonces no nos necesita ni a naruto ni a mi

─ chi…chicos debemos llegar a la torre

─ tsk, naruto por lo menos no es una molestia el al menos puede seguirme el paso, si quisiera podría llegar yo solo a la torre, tu solo nos retrasas

─ ¿ah sí?, pues si su señoría puede hacerlo, entonces adelante, no te necesitamos

─ eeeemm, chicos, el tiempo ─ apuro nerviosos naruto tratando de llamar su atención siendo ignorado por ambos

─ Pues bien, suerte con cruzar el bosque, sola, vámonos naruto

─ etto, sasuke no creo que

─ naruto vendrá conmigo ─ interrumpió la peli rosa ─ dices que puedes solo, pues entonces tampoco necesitas a naruto

─ sakura chan, quizá deberíamos

─ el dobe vendrá conmigo, si quiere aprobar es lo que le conviene ─ sasuke miro retadoramente a la haruno

─ naruto vendrá conmigo porque es mi amigo ─ jalo al uzumaki del brazo como para poner énfasis a sus palabras

─ ¿desde cuándo?, él fue primero mi amigo ─ sasuke lo jalo del otro brazo

─ chicos, deberíamos calmarnos

─ ¡tú te callas! ─ gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras tiraban cada uno de un brazo de naruto discutiendo sobre quien se lo llevaría, el pobre cada vez tenia más miedo a que alguno de los dos le terminara arrancando un brazo

Sin que se dieran cuenta, entre los arbustos su sensei y varios ambu los observaban con una gota de sudor en la nuca

─ ¿es normal que hagan eso? ─ pregunto confundido uno de los ambu que habían sido enviados por el hokage para evitar que alguno de los gennin terminara lastimado durante la prueba

─ nunca pensé que naruto fuera tan unido al uchiha ─ la domadora de serpientes se puso pensativa, según sus informes el rubio era el explosivo, el uchiha el tranquilo y frio y sakura era la cerebrito, por eso no comprendía lo que pasaba en esos momentos ─ tsk, ¡ustedes! ─ llamo la atención de los ambu ─ no intervengan a menos que sea en caso de vida o muerte, es hora de que haga mi entrada

─ chicos…ya no siento los brazos ─ murmuro apesumbrado el rubio quien seguía en medio de la discusión

─ ¿ves lo que hiciste?, lastimaste a naruto ─ dijo sakura soltando al rubio

─ Pero si fuiste tú quien empezó a tirar de su brazo

─ Pero yo soy una dama, no use tanta fuerza como de seguro lo hiciste tú

─ ¿una dama?, anko sensei es más una dama que tú, y mira que ella es la mujer más masculina que he visto en mi vida ─ el uchiha callo de golpe al sentir un enorme instinto asesino dirigirse hacia el

─ Maldito mocoso ─ a unos cuantos metros estaba anko con una gran aura diabólica cubriéndola y se tronaba los dedos mientras sonreía macabramente ─ voy a enseñarte modales

─ tsk ─ sasuke se puso en guardia ─ nos alcanzo

─ ¿enserio?, quien diría que cinco minutos pasan tan rápido mientras discuten ─ dijo sarcásticamente naruto quien ya había recuperado la movilidad de sus brazos

─ si tan solo sasuke hubiera escuchado mi plan ─ regaño la peli rosa

─ si hubiéramos seguido mi plan ya estaríamos bastante cerca de la torre ─ unos shuriken se dirigieron hacia sasuke quien no reacciono a tiempo pero naruto logro desviarlos antes de que estos tocaran a su amigo

─ ¡ya cállense!, ¿Qué no ven que estamos bajo ataque? Dattebayo ─ naruto tenía un kunai en su mano y estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que hacia su sensei, sasuke y sakura lo imitaron

─ vaya, así que por fin piensan enfrentarme, ¿Quién será el primero en atacar? ─ la domadora de serpientes se relamió los labios mirando atentamente a cada uno de sus alumnos ─ si no van a atacar, lo hare yo ─ saco dos bombas de humo y las tiro hacia ellos cegándolos,

─ ¡sasuke!, ¡sakura! ─ grito el uzumaki cuando el humo los rodeo ─ reúnanse aquí ─ exigió con voz seria para luego sentir a sus compañeros pegar sus espaldas con la suya, evitando así un ataque sorpresa

─ muy listos ─ la voz parecía venir de todos lados ─ pero no lo suficiente ─ sasuke apenas y logro esquivar unos cuantos kunai pero uno se incrusto en su hombro

─ sasuke

─ no te distraigas ─ la voz en su oído lo hizo reaccionar solo para recibir un golpe que lo mando contra los arboles

─ "si pudiera usar todas mis habilidades" ─ naruto maldijo el hecho de que los ambu los vigilaban, si usaba alguna de sus habilidades ellos se lo informarían al hokage y no sabría cómo explicar la razón de las mismas, estaba más que seguro que no le creerían o incluso podrían creer que kurama lo está controlando

─ naruto, ¿estás bien? ─ sakura apareció a su lado con algunos rasguños

─ nada grave, hay que salir de aquí ─ naruto puso sus manos en forma de cruz para realizar la técnica que lo caracterizaba ─ tajuu kage bushin no jutsu ─ alrededor de veinte narutos aparecieron ─ hora de atacar

─ ¿Cómo escapamos? ─ pregunto la haruno

─ necesitamos a sasuke para eso ─ sakura frunció el ceño ante la mención del azabache

─ el dijo que no nos necesitaba, podemos irnos sin él ─

─ dejar a uno de mis amigos atrás no es parte de mi camino ninja ─ dijo seriamente el rubio ─ quédate aquí hasta que vuelva con sasuke

Cerca de ahí sasuke se veía acorralado por su sensei, se sentía frustrado ya que sabía que tenía la capacidad de vencerla pero no podía usar ninguna de sus habilidades sin levantar sospechas

─ tsk, ¿Dónde está? ─ se preguntó activando el sharingan

─ atrás de ti ─ apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, la mujer se abalanzo sobre él para atacarlo con una fuma shuriken, sasuke detuvo el arma con un kunai, el sonido del metal chocando era lo único que se podía escuchar

Sasuke aprovecho una distracción de su sensei para poner distancia y lanzar varios kunai que dieron justo en su objetivo, pero este explotó en una nube de humo revelando un tronco ─ sustitución ─ murmuró

─ te tengo ─ anko apareció a un costado del uchiha, este sonrio y tiro de varios hilos muy finos atados a los kunai que todavía estaban incrustados a la madera, esta golpeo a la domadora de serpientes que detuvo el ataque con algo de dificultad

─ muy listo ─ reconoció anko antes de detener un kunai que se dirigía a ella, pero lo lanzo a enseguida cuando vio que este tenía atado un sello explosivo ─ el humo ya casi se había disipado por completo y vio como de este salían tres figuras ─ de verdad creen que es inteligente enfrentarme sin tener ningún plan

─ el plan es atacar ─

─ Novatos ─

─ ¿Qué diablos? ─ sin que se dieran cuanta tras ellos se habían colocado varias serpientes que ahora los tenían atrapados

─ nunca ataques sin un plan que incluya una posible vía de escape, recuerden que ningún plan es cien por ciento infalible ─ anko se acercó a ellos poniendo sus manos en su cintura en gesto de superioridad

─ gracias por el concejo sensei ─ el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo seguido de los otros dos

─ ¿clones?, hmp chico listo

Mientras tanto en una cueva no tan lejos de ahí se encontraban ocultos nuestros gennin, estaban agitados y trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, naruto se asomó a la entrada de la cueva asegurándose de que su sensei se haya marchado

─ estamos a salvo, por ahora ─ el rubio invocó a dos clones y los envió a vigilar los alrededores

─ debimos seguir corriendo ─ sakura se acercó a la entrada de la cueva ─ la sensei se fue, podemos ir ahora

─ imposible ─ el rubio negó ─ la sensei puede estar esperándonos cerca de la torre, además puede invocar serpientes y es muy seguro que estas estén muy cerca ─ tiró del brazo de la peli rosa para que ingresara más en la cueva ─ además estas muy cansada, ¿verdad? ─ la oji jade apartó la mirada

─ si tan solo hubiésemos seguido mi plan ─ murmuro el uchiha

─ el hubiera no existe sasuke, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo, debemos hacer un plan para evadir a la sensei y llegar a la torre, mis clones despejaron una parte del camino mientras discutían y así encontraron esta cueva, envié a un par mas para investigar, pero las serpientes de anko sensei están en todos lados

─ lo más adecuado sería rodear a la sensei y evitar toparnos con ella ─ sugirió sakura

─ eso tomaría mucho tiempo y si no llegamos antes que ella, entonces reprobamos, enfrentarla es la mejor opción ─ añadió sasuke

─ ¿Cuál es tu problema con mis planes? ─ sakura sonaba molesta

─ que nos harán reprobar

─ tu plan no es perfecto, la sensei podría usar sus serpientes y entonces nos detendría lo suficiente para que ella llegue primero, es experta en venenos así que podría usarlos en nuestra contra

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes recordando el por qué no podía usar todos sus poderes ─ si te cargo y evitamos a la sensei llegaríamos a tiempo

─ no pienso dejar que me cargues

─ ¡ya basta! ─ naruto veía molesto a ese par, no recordaba que en su tiempo fueran tan conversadores, empezaba a extrañar al sasuke emo ─ "al menos el anterior sasuke no discutía mucho" ─ se dijo mentalmente ─ si siguen así la sensei llegará antes y reprobaremos, oigan yo no soy un genio ni soy bueno haciendo planes, esos son ustedes, somos un equipo y debemos actuar como tal, así que podrían dejar de ver las debilidades en los planes del otro y juntar lo mejor de cada plan para poder salir de aquí dattebayo! ─ dijo esto último bastante desesperado

─ el camino más rápido es enfrentándonos a la sensei ─ admitió sakura

─ pero es bastante arriesgado, es mas seguro evitar un enfrentamiento directo ─ dijo sasuke dándole la razón a la haruno

─ aunque podríamos pasar cerca sin que haya enfrentamiento directo

─ quizá si le tendemos una emboscada para adelantarnos y poner trampas

─ las serpientes de la sensei son un problema, no podremos adelantarnos mucho, mi estado físico no es muy bueno ─ la haruno se sonrojó al decirlo

─ eso no será un problema

Naruto solo miraba a sus dos amigos hablando y una sutil sonrisa adornó sus labios, miró a sasuke notando como este se desenvolvía con facilidad frente a la haruno, incluso le sonreía y por un momento sintió envidia, su amigo podía estar con ella y nadie se lo impediría, ok quizá aún tenía que conquistarla, pero una vez lo hiciera podría estar a su lado, él por otro lado no la tenía tan fácil ya que aunque consiguiera que hinata lo amara como él la amaba a ella aún habría el problema con su clan, y no solo ellos, sino toda la aldea lo juzgaría por la diferencia de edad, ¿Quién querría un hokage con una esposa más joven que él?, temía que en algún momento tuviera que elegir entre su sueño de ser hokage o el amor de su vida.

─ "hinata o ser hokage, ¿por qué a mí?" ─ se quejó mentalmente el rubio

─ ¡naruto reacciona! ─ el rubio volvió al mundo real cuando la peli rosa gritó a centímetros de su oído, sus amigos lo miraban con una ceja arqueada

─ ¿eh?, ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? Dattebayo

─ estabas muy distraído, dime que escuchaste al menos el plan ─ el oji azul desvió la mirada ante la pregunta de su compañera

─ eeeemmm

─ por kami naruto ¿en qué pensabas? ─ regaño su compañera

─ yo si se en quién ─ dijo burlón sasuke ─ seguro era alguien de ojos blancos y cabello oscuro cuyo apellido es…

─ ¡cierra la boca sasuke! ─ el rubio se abalanzó sobre su supuesto mejor amigo con la intención de darle unos buenos golpes ─ ¡sabes lo que me puede pasar si alguien más lo sabe!

─ así que sasuke dijo la verdad ─ los dos voltearon a mirar a la peli rosa, uno con diversión y el otro con pánico ─ tranquilo naruto, no le diré a nadie

─ ¿que?

─ digo, bueno debe ser difícil estar enamorado de alguien que no te puede corresponder por culpa de su familia, pero yo te apoyaré

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, ─ "¿acaso sakura chan está de acuerdo con que me haya enamorado de una chica menor a mí por siete años?" ¿hablas enserio sakura chan?, no piensas que es, raro

─ por supuesto que no, ¿por qué sería raro enamorarse como tú?, lo que diga su clan no importa

─ ¿que?, pero no solo es su clan todo el mundo me juzgaría

─ creo que exageras, ni que quisieras salir con una niña, es verdad que el clan hyuga es muy tradicional pero no creo que al resto de la aldea le importe mucho. Ahora, ¿puedo saber el nombre de la afortunada?

Naruto la veía con una ceja arqueada, luego miro a sasuke ─ solo sabe que es del clan hyuga ─ respondió este

─ ¿no le dijiste todo?

─ claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?

─emmmmm

─ no me contestes, mejor sigamos con la misión, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo

─ ¡pero yo quiero saber el nombre de la chica! ─ se quejó sakura, sasuke miró al rubio quien solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada ─ ok si no me quieres decir no importa, pero si necesitas ayuda para que ella te acepte cuenta conmigo

─ me…mejor díganme el plan

Mientras tanto en medio del bosque una delgada y escultural anko (quien en un futuro engordaría por comer dangos-ja, me salió una rima), se encontraba acariciando a una de sus invocaciones

─ así que vienen para acá ─ la jounin miró hacia atrás, donde veía ya la torre, estaba bastante cerca, pero quería probar las habilidades de sus posibles alumnos ─ veo que juntaron el valor suficiente para enfrentarme ─ puso su manos en su cintura en gesto de superioridad ─ no sirve que se escondan

De entre las ramas salieron varias shurikens que anko desvió con ayuda de un kunai, el sonido de entre los arbustos detrás de ella la hizo lanzar varios kunai que impactaron contra un tronco ─ "sustitución" ─ se dijo mentalmente, detrás de ella apenas logró divisar una cabellera azabache antes de que una enorme bola de fuego pasara a centímetros de su cuerpo quemando parte de su ropa, el ataque no terminó allí apenas salió ilesa del ataque de fuego cuando un golpe la lanzo contra los arboles chocando con ellos, al levantar la mirada vio al causante del ataque, el rubio sonreía con superioridad y en menos de un segundo se vio rodeada de cuatro narutos listos para atacar

─ muy listo muchacho ─ alagó la sensei sonriendo de lado

─ Realmente el plan no fue mío ─ atrás de él aparecieron sus dos compañeros, sasuke y sakura se pusieron en guardia de inmediato ─ es hora ─ todos se lanzaron al ataque, la sensei sonrió de lado, y usando simplemente taijutsu deshizo los clones del chico, tras ella sakura quiso atacar pero la tomó del brazo y la lanzó contra el uchiha haciéndolos caer a los dos, el uzumaki se distrajo por la caída de sus compañeros lo cual aprovechó anko para darle una certera patada en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate, los gennin se levantaron enseguida dispuestos a atacar nuevamente, anko se mordió el pulgar antes de hacer las ya conocidas posiciones de manos

─ jutsu de invocación ─ en una nube de humo apareció una gran serpiente de brillantes escamas verdosas y enormes colmillos, esta envolvió a los gennin dejándolos fuera de combate y sin poder moverse ─ muy listos chicos ─ alagó la domadora de serpientes algo agitada debido al reciente combate, había usado mas chakra del que tenía planeado, había subestimado a los chicos frente a ella ─ parece que yo gané

─ esto todavía no termina sensei ─ sakura sonrio de forma extraña, tras ella escuchó el sonido de ramas rompiéndose

─ ¿pero que?

─ usted misma lo dijo, en este bosque usted no era nuestro único enemigo ─ el uchiha sonrió con superioridad cuando cinco clones de naruto aparecieron jadeando y con cara de terror puro para luego ser destruidos producto de la estampida de animales que venía tras ellos, anko apenas esquivo a los animales dándose cuenta que sus alumnos habían escapado dl agarre de su serpiente

─ ¡sakura deprisa! ─ apuró el uzumaki cuando la peli rosa se subió a la espalda del uchiha para que este empezara a saltar de rama en rama, su sensei quiso detenerlos pero un oso gigante se lo impidió

Los colores naranjas empezaban a cubrir el cielo dejando ver como los tres gennin estaban dentro de la torre totalmente exhaustos, sakura porque nunca se había esforzado tanto y sasuke y naruto porque sus cuerpos todavía no estaban adaptados del todo a sus habilidades

─ eso…eso fue genial ─ dijo naruto tirándose al suelo agitado ─ el plan salió perfecto

La puerta fue abierta de forma agresiva, una magullada anko apareció sobre su invocación, miró a los tres gennin, estos s su vez la observaron expectantes

─ bien bola de sabandijas, admito que lo hicieron muy bien, quizá no debí subestimarlos ─ suspiró pesadamente ─ están aprobados, ¡pero no crean que seré suave con ustedes!, mañana iniciaremos con el entrenamiento, nos vemos, me tengo que dar un baño ─ se quejo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

Una vez la domadora de serpientes desapareció los gennin se permitieron celebrar, sakura chilló emocionada, naruto grito un "dattebayo" y sasuke sonrió sutilmente

─ un minuto, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? ─ pregunto sakura mirando preocupada a sus compañeros

─ ¡ANKO SENSEEEEIIII! ─ gritaron

Mientras tanto anko estaba en un local comiendo muchos dangos, (ja, otra rima)

 **NOTAS FINALES**

y eso ha sido todo por hoy

lamento tardar pero inicié clases y se acerca el juramento a la bandera y pues con los ensayos apenas y he tenido tiempo, me disculpo, a los que siguen el crossover de narutoxdragon ball quiero avisar que máximo para el miercoles actualizaré capítulo

como aclaración para quien no entendió, en el cap anterior expliqué como la versión de naruto de este tiempo se había enamorado de hinata porque esta lo apoyó, casi como hinata se enamoró de él en el cannon, es por esta razón por que naruto se porta así con hinata.

como saben cualquier duda la responderé y se aceptan recomendaciones si estas son hechas con respeto, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y trataré de actualizar ´pronto, si no has leído mis otros fics te los recomiendo

y por ultimo para que no quede duda ¡EL FIC ES 100% NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU!, quizá añada una que otra pareja pero estas no cambiarán por nada, en fin me he alargado mucho

si les gustó dejenme un review con su opinión que me animan a escribir

hasta el próximo cap


	6. Chapter 6

hola, ha pasado tiempo emmmmmmm...¿como estan?

no se por donde comenzar a explicar, de seguro están odiándome mucho y no los culpo ¡pero tengo una muy buena explicación!, la cual diré al final porque de seguro quieren leer el cap ya, así que los complaceré

los reviews

Alinita28 ; me alegra que te guste, el asunto de jiraya y tsunade se dará a conocer en futuros caps, tengo algo especial preparado para ellos que espero les guste, disfruta el cap

OTAKUFire ; si ami tambien me cae muy bien anko, lástima que en boruto la cagaron con ella, pero en fin, la tortura la pondré en otro cap, por ahora solo les arruinará la vida a naruto y sasuke, mas a sasuke, por el momento no aparecerán ni haku ni zabuza eso será después en fin que disfrutes el cap

Emperor92 ; me alegra que siga gustando el fic, la relación de sasuke y sakura avanzará de forma diferente como veremos en este cap, no solo naruto tendrá problemas con su comportamiento (jejejejeje que mala soy), en fin gracias por el apoyo espero que este cap también te guste y lamento mucho la demora

Nadeshiko1227 ; lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, se que siempre estás pendiente de esta historia y en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, esta vez si que me pasó, enfermé horrible por casi dos semanas pero ya estoy bien, lo bueno es que pude volver a actualizar y espero que disfrutes el cap y en tu honor coloque una escena naruhina loli que espero te guste

x29 ; primero que nada lamento la demora, ahora, realmente si tuve algunos problemas para avanzar pero gracias a una peli de naruto logré avanzar, lo que pasará con itachi se aclara un poco en este cap y si, ya tengo mas o menos planeado algunas situaciones, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes el cap

Aura117 ; me alegra que te gustara el sasusaku, y sasuke solo la va a cagar más, uf no sabes lo que le espera este sasuke tiene un pasado algo "turbio" con sakura y pagara por ello, en cuanto al naruhina, pues naruto si que la tendrá dificil, que disfrutes el cap y lo que le hice a sasuke

.3958 ; he aqui la continuación, lamento la demora, uff ni te imaginas lo que tendrán que pasar, en este cap el golpe de nuevo va para nuestro querido sasuke, jejejejejeje, que disfrutes el cap

como ya sabrán aclaraciones al final

-hola -diálogos

-"hola" -pensamientos

- **hola -charla con bijuu**

-(hola) -notas mías

los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

 **CAPITULO 6**

─ ¿estás seguro dattebayo? ─

─ tsk, no totalmente, pero según se itachi no se unió enseguida a akatsuki ya que pasó un tiempo ganándose fama de renegado para que la organización lo aceptara , mientras tanto seguía informando al hokage de su ubicación, el último informe que el hokage tuvo de itachi fue en el que informó que se había infiltrado en akatsuki con éxito ─ sasuke recordaba el documento que, en su tiempo, habían encontrado entre los archivos secretos del hokage, lo único que decía el papel era "infiltración exitosa", supo que era de itachi por la fecha de envío y el lugar donde estaba oculto, entre las cosas personales del hokage junto a una hoja de vida de su hermano

Un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos, habían pasado cinco días desde que anko los puso a prueba, desde entonces habían estado haciendo misiones rango D, pero a escondidas entrenaban más para adaptar su fuerza a sus cuerpos actuales.

En este momento se encontraban sobre la cabeza del tercer hokage, después de la misión de ese día habían decidido que debían empezar a planear como encontrar a itachi, sasuke había propuesto buscar los informes que seguramente el hokage todavía poseía

─ será difícil infiltrarse en la torre hokage, habrá mucha seguridad ─ dijo naruto rompiendo el silencio

─ Eso no te impidió robar el pergamino prohibido una vez, ¿recuerdas? ─ El uchiha sonreía ladino rememorando viejos tiempos, la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que todavía habían muchas cosas que debían hacer para llegar al futuro de donde vinieron, el solo pensar en todas las batallas, los sacrificios y errores que cometieron lo hacían estremecerse, cualquier cambio podría labrarles un futuro bastante oscuro

─ ¿sasuke?

─ no es nada, ¿Cómo entraremos? ─ naruto quiso preguntar lo que le sucedía al azabache, pero prefirió no hacerlo, o al menos no por el momento

─ Mañana después de completar las misiones

─ ¿a plena luz del día? ─ preguntó escéptico el uchiha

Naruto solo sonrió de lado ─ por supuesto, la seguridad en el día está concentrada en la entrada de la aldea, en el día se confían demasiado ─ el azabache todavía lo miraba con desconfianza ─ ¿Cómo crees que lograba pintar los rostros hokage sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Sasuke le dio la razón ─ nunca entendí como nadie se daba cuenta hasta que terminabas

─ Un buen shinobi sabe guardar bien sus mejores tácticas ─ dijo con orgullo el rubio haciendo reír levemente al uchiha, este guardó silencio casi de inmediato cuando notó la mirada de su amigo sobre él ─ ¿Qué?

─ A…acabo de acerté reír ─ dijo el rubio sin creérselo ─ esto deben saberlo todos, ¡el gran sasuke uchiha acaba de reír!

─ Hmp, idiota ─ musitó entre dientes con una ligera sonrisa

Los viajeros del tiempo caminaban por las calles de konoha indiferentes a las miradas que los demás les dirigían, para todos era raro ver al prodigio uchiha junto a la paria de la aldea

─ ¡cuidado! ─ Un grupo de shurikens se dirigía a ellos, naruto de inmediato sacó un kunai desviando todas las armas con una velocidad y certeza que dejaron con la boca abierta a más de uno, sasuke no se inmutó y solo se movió ligeramente esquivando las armas que se dirigían a él

─ eso estuvo cerca ─ dijo naruto guardando su kunai mientras buscaba con la mirada a los responsables de aquel ataque, tres niños y una niña llegaron frente a ellos agitados, naruto los reconoció como chouji, shikamaru, shino, e ino

─ eso, ¡fue increíble! ─ gritó ino con la respiración un poco agitada

─ lamentamos lo que pasó ─ chouji hizo una profunda reverencia ─ estábamos jugando y…y…y

─ en verdad, sentimos las molestias ─ shino intervino mirando seriamente a los gennin

─ "shino siempre fue tan raro" ─ pensó el rubio ─ no paso nada no se preocupen

─ Que problemático, lamentamos los sucedido uchiha san y… ─ miro dudoso al rubio

─ Uzumaki, uzumaki naruto

─ Uzumaki san ─ dijo shikamaru tratando de recordar de donde conocía ese nombre

─ Hmp, dobe tenemos cosas que hacer ─ le recordó el uchiha

─ ¿Eh?, ah sí, mmmm tengan cuidado la próxima vez, nos vemos

Una vez desaparecieron de su rango de visión shino pareció recordad algo ─ no era ese el chico que siempre se mete en problemas

─ ¿el rubio? ─ ino recordó la cara del muchacho ─ me parece que si

─ Me pregunto desde cuando es tan buen ninja ─ el naara recapitulo en su mente los movimientos de ambos chicos, según sabía el uchiha era un genio pero aun así la forma en la que esquivo el ataque fue increíble, y el rubio se supone que era un perdedor así que no entendía como habían logrado salir ilesos ─ que problemático, será mejor recoger todo mi madre me regañará si no están completos los shurikens

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea hinata caminaba pensativa mientras sostenían fuertemente un objeto contra su pecho, ya habían pasado cinco días desde que vio por última vez al rubio, el no había vuelto a buscarla desde que la beso, el simple recuerdo hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran todavía se preguntaba del porqué de las acciones del rubio

─ perdón ─ dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo, hinata había chocado contra alguien y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la sorprendida cara del rubio que le había robado su primer beso, de inmediato sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosa y aparó la mirada avergonzada

─ na…naruto kun

─ hinata ─ el rubio empezó a sudar frío, todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarla, no después de lo que hizo

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos

─ ejem ─ sasuke fingió aclararse la garganta, se hubiera quedado viendo la cara de tonto de su amigo sin ningún problema, pero la gente alrededor había empezado a mirarlos ─ naruto, tenemos cosas que hacer ¿recuerdas?

En ese momento fue que hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia del uchiha, por platicas que escuchó en el clan, al parecer él era el último uchiha, pero no lo reconocía por eso, sino porque su padre había comentado que sería muy conveniente unir a los dos clanes, y a pesar de su corta edad hinata sabía lo que eso significaba por suerte algunos consejeros del clan se opusieron debido a la diferencia de edad, aunque eso no le aseguraba que en un futuro aquel tema no volviera a discutirse

─ Bu…buenas tardes uchiha san ─ saludo cortésmente la infante, este solo correspondió con un gesto de la cabeza

─ es algo tarde, dudo mucho que quieras dejar que hyuga vaya sola a casa, así que te espero dobe ─ y sin más que decir el azabache desapareció en una nube de humo dejando al rubio a su suerte

─ ese teme, me las va a pagar ─ murmuro molesto el rubio mirando a todos lados como tratando se buscar la forma de huír de aquella situación

─ na…naruto kun, si…si tienes co…cosas que hacer no hay pro…problema, puedo llegar so…sola a casa

─ no…no te preocupes, me encantaría acompañarte ─ para sorpresa de la hyuga la voz de naruto parecía haber cambiado, cuando lo miró a los ojos un estremecimiento recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, esa mirada era muy diferente a la que siempre le dirigía esta no era cálida o amistosa, era más oscura y por alguna razón eso le atraía como un imán ─ entonces ¿vamos?

La pequeña asintió y caminaron en silencio por un rato hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta que no había nadie alrededor, miró maliciosamente a la menor y paso su mano por el cuello de ella, la oji perla apretó contra su pecho el paquete que llevaba, la caricia bajó a su espalda y subió hasta su cabellera, la cual acarició con ternura

─ Ya…ya lle…llegamos

─ eso veo ─ murmuro molesto el rubio ─ te veo en un rato ─ dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo dejando confundida a hinata quien entró a su casa algo deprimida por no haber podido entregarle aquel obsequio.

Se frotó el cuello en el punto exacto donde él la había tocado, quizá estaba alucinando pero juraba que todavía podía sentir el calor de su mano.

─ Hola princesa ─ hinata se estremeció al escuchar la voz en su oído, sintió unas manos acariciando sus hombros

─ Na…naruto kun

─ ¿sí?

─ ¿co…como e…entraste?

─ soy un ninja ¿recuerdas? ─ naruto estaba en un dilema consigo mismo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero aun así no podía evitarlo, una parte de él, mejor dicho, el inconsciente del naruto de esa época desaseaba tener a hinata como él la tenía en ese momento, junto a él, cerca de su cuerpo

─ na…naruto kun, kyyyyaaaa ─ la oji perla soltó un pequeño grito cuando naruto la movió de forma que ella quedó acostada sobre se pecho, el rubio la tenía atrapada en un posesivo abrazo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello

─ lamento no haber vuelto a entrenarte princesa, estuve entrenando y en misiones, ¿me perdonas?

─ s…si, ─ un extraño silencio se instaló entre los dos, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos,─ naruto kun po…porque me be…besaste

El rubio se tensó y dejo de acariciar la suave cabellera de la niña, ¿Qué podía decirle?, lo hizo porque le pareció irresistible, porque quería volver a sentir sus labios, porque necesitaba sentirla suya, obviamente no podía decirle eso ya que quedaría como un depravado

─ ¿te…te disgustó? ─ preguntó temiendo la respuesta, hinata se sonrojó furiosamente y negó con la cabeza ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino, esto le causó ternura al rubio quien solo soltó un suspiro de alivio ─ entonces te molestarías si yo…lo vuelvo…a …hacer ─ la reacción de la chica fue inmediata, se levantó y miró al rubio entre confundida y alarmada

─ na…naruto kun ─ murmuró la niña con algo de temor, puede que el beso no le haya disgustado por completo pero, según la educación que había recibido aquello estaba mal, en primer lugar porque él era mayor a ella además de que hace apenas un par de días habían comenzado a hablarse

─ oye tranquila princesa, no te haré nada lo juro yo…─ el rubio maldijo entre dientes ─ yo solo…

─ ¿po…porqué me be…besaste?, re…responde po…por favor

─ hinata, veras yo…─ naruto se revolvió los cabellos frustrado ─ no…no lo sé, simplemente quise hacerlo, es que me parece que…que tú eres muy linda y bueno yo…te prometo que no volverá a suceder

─ na…naruto kun fue mi…mi primer beso ─ la niña se tocó los labios, gesto que al rubio se le antojó irresistible ─ y…y por eso un…nunca lo …ol…olvidaré, pe…pero es me…mejor que no vu…vuelva a pa...pasar

─ estoy de acuerdo, entonces…

─ Entonces ─ susurro algo temerosa la peli azul ─ ¿vo…volverás a en…entrenarme?

Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de naruto al oírla, había creído que hinata no querría verlo de nuevo, pero al parecer se equivocó ─ por supuesto, mañana vendré por ti y entrenaremos así que prepárate

─ s…si

De pronto el rubio estaba abrasándola con fuerza como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, naruto estaba realmente feliz, después de todo su pequeña niña todavía lo quería a su lado ─ gracias princesa

─ ¿po…porque? ─ el oji azul se apartó un poco para quedar cara a cara con ella

─ por quedarte a mi lado

─ no…no tienes po…por que a…agradecer

─ si, si tengo ─ naruto se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, hinata quiso apartarse pero el rubio no se lo permitió, sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro ─ dime princesa ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte? ─ los labios masculinos rosaron peligrosamente los pequeños labios de la infante

─ na…naruto kun, tú pro…prometiste que…

─ se lo que prometí princesa ─ susurró en su oído ─ pero no puedo evitarlo ─ nuevamente sus pequeños he inexpertos labios fueron apresados por los del rubio, esta vez el beso no era demandante, sino suave, lento y calido

Naruto besaba con lentitud los labios ajenos, hinata se resistió al principio, pero cuando naruto succionó suavemente su labio inferior ella cedió y abrió su boca permitiendo al rubio saborearla como él quería

El beso continuó por varios minutos más donde solo se apartaba de ella para que respirara, después volvía a besarla, hinata solo se sujetaba fuertemente de la chaqueta del rubio, sin darse cuenta ahora estaba recostada en la cama con él sobre ella.

─ "¿pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?" ─ se regañó mentalmente naruto en el momento en que se dio cuenta que hinata estaba bajo suyo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, la escena se le hizo tan irresistible que volvió a atacar esa pequeña y dulce boca, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para luego bajar por su cuello, besando, lamiendo y chupando aquella blanca piel

─ aaahhh, na…naruto…kun ─ hinata se estremeció de frío cuando dejó de sentir al rubio sobre ella, confundida se sentó en la cama para verlo parado junto a la ventana dándole la espalda

─ te veo mañana princesa ─ dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a la niña con más dudas que respuestas

─ estas enfermo ─ sasuke miraba divertido a su mejor amigo, este tenía la cara roja y sus labios se veían algo hinchados, seguramente de su sesión de besos con la pequeña hyuga

─ cállate sasuke ─ gruño naruto avergonzado

─ tu si que no pierdes tiempo ─ repitió el azabache

─ te dije que te callaras ─ naruto miraba furioso a su amigo, ¿desde cuándo sasuke era tan conversador?

Un nuevo día empezaba en konoha, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y naruto uzumaki se escondía de una niña de siete años…un minuto ¿qué?

─ eres patético ─ sasuke estaba apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, observando cómo hinata corría en su dirección

─ u…uchiha san, ha visto a na…naruto kun ─ el azabache miró de reojo a su lado,

─ debe estar por llegar, ¿lo esperarás?

La hyuga se mostró dudosa ─ la a…academia em…empezará pro…pronto, u…usted le po…podría entregar e…esto a na…naruto kun ─ le extendió un pequeño paquete, el uchiha lo tomó como quien no le importa la cosa

─ yo se lo entrego

─ mu…muchas gra…gracias ─ hinata desapareció entre las personas

─ ten ─ sasuke tiró a su lado el paquete donde cayó una tela que había estado camuflando al rubio, este logró atrapar el paquete antes de que cayera al suelo

─ sasuke ten más cuidado,

─ hmp ─ "dijo" sasuke restándole importancia al asunto ─ vámonos o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento

─ espera, quiero ver que me regaló hinata ─ el rubio desenvolvió el paquete y encontró dos cosas, una bosa nueva para sus armas ninjas y a…─ ga…ganma chan ─ sip, el rubio encontró ahí a su pequeño monedero de sapo, el recuerdo del día en que encontró ese mismo monedero en la puerta de su casa llegó a su mente ─ "e…entonces mi…mi angel guardian era hinata" ─ recordó cuando en su niñez solía recibir regalos, ya sean cupones de ramen, ramen instantáneo, algún objeto que necesitara para la academia, nunca supo quién le daba esos regalos, y cuando logró convertirse en ninja quiso averiguarlo, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero perdió la única pista que tenía y los regalos dejaron de llegarle, ahora todo tenía sentido

─ ¿naruto?

─ estoy bien ─ una sutil sonrisa adornó su rostro ─ estoy mejor que nuca dattebayo

─ hmp, después de lo de ayer no lo dudo

─ ¡no lo decía por eso!

─ si claro, dícelo a alguien que te crea, ah es cierto si se lo dices a alguien seguro te castran por pederasta

─ eres un ─ naruto maldijo entre dientes al uchiha ─ "¿desde cuándo sasuke hace bromas?, es más ¿desde cuándo sonríe tanto?"

El oji azul miraba bastante extrañado a su amigo, ahora que lo notaba el uchiha estaba más sonriente, e incluso alegre, definitivamente algo le pasaba, pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta por el momento, después de todo, hoy era un día importante

El día transcurrió con total normalidad, claro que si ver a sasuke sonreír y coquetearle a sus fans cada diez minutos podría considerarse normal

─ etto sasuke ¿te encuentras bien? ─ preguntó al uchiha que le guiñaba el ojo a una chica que lo miraba ─ ¿sasuke?

─ déjalo naruto, sasuke siempre ha sido así y lo sabes ─ sakura dijo eso con un tono extraño de amargura en su voz, en este momento todos se dirigían hacia la torre hokage para informar acerca de sus misiones

─ ¿que?

─ vamos naruto, para nadie es raro ver a sasuke como lo que és, claro que después de lo que ocurrió con su clan pareció empeorar, por eso lo odiabas tanto ─ sakura se puso pensativa ─ quizá por eso a todos se nos hizo raro que de pronto se hicieran amigos

Naruto miraba a su compañera sin creer lo que había oído ─ sasuke era, ¿un conquistador?

─ creo que playboy es la definición correcta ─ aclaró la haruno mirando fastidiada al uchiha ─ hmp, trata de que llegue a la torre pronto

Sakura y su sensei, anko siguieron su camino mientras naruto observaba como sasuke platicaba con un grupo de chicas

─ ser el novato del año no fue difícil después de todo soy un uchiha y…

─ si claro, sasuke hay que irnos ─ naruto tiró ligeramente de su ropa pero el azabache se safó bruscamente

─ ve tú, yo los alcanzo luego

─ sasuke, te estas comportando raro

─ lo único raro aquí es tu corte de cabello ─ dijo prepotente y burlón el uchiha haciendo reir a las chicas ahí presentes

Naruto solo sonrió de forma encantadora

─ ¡sasuke kun! ─ gritaron las chicas cuando el puño de naruto impactó el rostro del azabache dejándolo mareado

─ si me disculpan, pero este teme viene conmigo ─ y como si fuera un costal de papas se llevó al uchiha, después de unos segundos el azabache empezó a moverse tratando de bajarse

─ tsk, maldición bájame

─ no hasta que no sepa que eres en verdad tú

─ pero que estupideces estas diciendo dobe, soy yo, ¡ahora bájame!

─ hhhhmmm, no me convence

─ tsk, eres mas molesto que sakura

─ ese si es el sasuke que yo conozco ─ el rubio lo bajo bruscamente

─ maldición dobe, ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? ─ se quejó el azabache sacudiendo su ropa

─ ¿acaso te preocupa lo que piensen tus fans de ti? ─ preguntó preparando su puño nuevamente

─ ¿por qué me importaría lo que esas molestias pensaran? ─ el uzumaki suspiró aliviado

─ sasuke, acaso ¿no recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo?

─ por supuesto que lo recuerdo estábamos de camino a la torre hokage cuando yo…─ un aura azul cubrió al uchiha ─ naruto yo…¿en verdad hacía lo que creo que hacía?

─ y que se supone que hacías ─ la voz burlona de naruto solo logró fastidiarlo más ─ por lo que yo vi estabas muy a gusto con tus fans e incluso…

Sasuke tenía una enorme aura azul alrededor ─ ese, ese no pude haber sido yo ─ un ligero tono carmín apareció en las mejillas del uchiha ─ ese…¡por qué demonios hice eso!

─ jejejejeje, al parecer no soy el único que está en transición de personalidad ─ se burló naruto ─ mira sasuke ─ se puso serio ─ quizá yo si pude ver todos los recuerdos de mi yo de este tiempo por kurama, te diré lo que él me dijo, nuestros recuerdos se añadieron a estos cuerpos por lo tanto no solo se están adaptando a nuestros nuevos poderes sino también a nuestras personalidades,

─ quieres decir que las personalidades de nuestros yo de esta época se está uniendo a nuestra personalidad

─ Exactamente, es como una transición, por eso yo actuaba así con hinata ya que al parecer mi yo de este tiempo estaba enamorado de ella, en tu caso, bueno…sakura chan me dijo que tú siempre has sido así, un….─ naruto se estaba aguantando la risa ─ dijo que jajajajajajajajajajaja dijo que eras un jajzjajajaja un playboy jajajajajajaja, quizá por eso te odia tanto jajajaja

Sasuke por su lado estaba de piedra, ¿él?, ¿un playboy?, el vago recuerdo de una chica llorando frente a él azotó su mente y le provocó un ligero mareo ─ entonces, tengo que averiguar alguna forma de ver los recuerdos completos de mi yo de este tiempo ─ dijo con convicción el uchiha

─ eso parece, quizá cuando encontremos a itachi podamos preguntarle como eras ─

─ hasta que por fin llegan ─ regañó anko a sus dos alumnos ─ la próxima si quieren estar coqueteando esperen a terminar sus responsabilidades

El uchiha aparto la mirada con indiferencia, miró de reojo a la peli rosa para ver su reacción pero esta parecía molesta por algo

─ no se preocupen, la próxima vez que el teme haga los mismo yo mismo la traeré

─ hpm

Mientras tanto en algún lado de la torre hokage

Dos sombras se movían sigilosas por los pasillos tratando de no ser descubiertos, una de ellas hizo una señal de manos a su compañero señalando a dos chunnin que custodiaban una puerta

Se movieron con sigilo y rapidez, noqueron a los guardias y los metieron dentro de la habitación que antes custodiaban

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

─ diez minutos, eso depende de cuanto tiempo soporte tu discurso del ramen antes de darse cuenta que esta habitación fue invadida

─ diez minutos entonces ─ sasuke y naruto comenzaron a buscar por todos los cajones alguna pista sobre los informes que itachi daba al hokage

Mientras en la oficina del hokage

─ y es por eso que el ramen es mil veces mejor que los tomates ─ naruto terminaba su discurso acerca de porque comía tanto ramen ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, nunca habían oído a alguien hablar con tanta pasión sobre un alimento

─ naruto, eso fue…interesante ─ comentó anko sin saber en que momento la discusión sobre el ramen había comenzado

─ ejem ─ el hokage fingió aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes ─ bueno si ya terminaron vamos a asignarles otra misión para el día de hoy, hay varias misiones como cuidar al bebe de la señora feudal, y al parecer su gato escapó de nuevo

─ ¡ese gato no! ─ gritaron sasuke y naruto al mismo tiempo recordando a ese gato que era extrañamente parecido al famoso "tora" que tanto los había hecho sufrir en su tiempo

─ hokage sama con todo respeto creo que estamos preparados para una misión de mayor rango

─ apenas se graduaron, no puedo darles una misión de mayor rango hasta después de un mes de entrenamiento

─ ¡pero quiero hacer algo más que cuidar bebés y pasear perros dattebayo!, con los entrenamientos de anko sensei estoy seguro que sobreviviremos a lo que sea

El hokage pareció meditarlo un momento ─ no puedo darles misiones de rango C todavía, pero tengo una misión de rango D dura dos días ─ dijo leyendo un pergamino ─ saldrían de la aldea mañana a primera hora y regresarían al anochecer del tercer segundo día

─ ¿una misión fuera de la aldea?, ¿de que se trata? ─ inquirió emocionada la peli rosa

─ es ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de una joven acaudalada, de la seguridad de la chica ya se encargarán otros shinobis, ustedes solo tendrán que ayudar con los preparativos y ayudar a hacer guardia el momento de la boda

─ ¿es enserio?, ¿nos dará una misión fuera de la aldea?

─ si su sensei lo aprueba ─ todas las miradas se dirigieron a anko quien comía unos dangos (no pregunten de donde los sacó)

La mujer saboreaba su dulce favorito y cuando acabó miro seriamente a sus alumnos ─ supongo que esta bien

─ entonces está decidido, parten mañana…─ el hokage notó una luz roja brillando bajo su escitorio y de inmediato su gesto se tornó serio lo cual no pasó desapercibido para sasuke y naruto

─ "ya se dio cuenta" ─ pensaron al mismo tiempo esperando que sus clones hayan encontrado lo que buscaban, no podían mantenerlos por más tiempo

─ ¿hokage sama?

─ ¿eh?, ah si, los detalles están ahí ─ le extendió un pergamino a la domadora de serpiente antes de ponerse de pie ─ pueden retirarse y si me disculpan

─ viene hacia acá ─ dijo sasuke revisando unos documentos ─ ¿encontraste algo?

El uzumaki negó ─ quizá todavía no manda el mensaje ─ el sonido de pasos los alarmó ─ no hay tiempo debemos desaparecer

Ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo en el momento exacto en el que el hokage entró, observó a los guardias inconscientes y algunos documentos revueltos

─ ¿sucede algo? ─ sakura miraba preocupada a sus compañeros que de pronto se habían detenido, sasuke apretaba los puños

─ no es nada sakura…

El sonido de unos aleteos llamó su atención

─ dobe debemos irnos ─ apuró el uchiha

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿hey a dónde van? ─ exigió saber su sensei

─ no es importante anko sensei, solo debemos irnos, ahora ─ sin esperar respuesta empezó a correr

─ emmm, las vemos mañana en la entrada ─ el uzumaki lo siguió quedando solas las dos kunoichis

─ "será mejor que empiece a vigilarlos" ─ pensó la kunoichi antes de mirar a su alumna que la miraba avergonzada ─ ¿y tu que?

─ a…anko sensei, me…me podría enseñar a …a vestir co…como usted

Los ojos de la domadora de serpientes brillaron, ninguna de sus colegas había querido acompañarla nunca de compras ya que decían que sus gustos eran extraños, con una mano alborotó los cabellos de la niña frente a ella, esa chica tenía mucho potencial, solo necesitaba más confianza en sí misma y ¿Por qué no?, un cambio de look ayudaría

─ hmp, ¿así que quieres ser como yo? ─ la peli rosa asintió avergonzada ─ pues un cambio de atuendo no será suficiente, pero si un primer paso, sígueme tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy

Los ojos de sakura brillaron con emoción, su sensei le iba a enseñar a ser como ella, anko por su parte estaba feliz de tener su primera discípula

Llegaron a la montaña de los rostros hokage ─ sasuke ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

─ cállate ─ sasuke miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo

─ ¿sasuke?

─ te dije que te callaras ─ el uchiha observó un punto en específico, activó su sharingan ─ sentí la firma de chakra de itachi

─ ¿donde?

─ eso estoy averiguando ─ con ayuda de su sharingan localizó un cuervo dirigirse a la torre hokage ─ ahí ─ señaló al ave ─ que rondaba por el rostro del primer hokage, ellos estaban en la cabeza del cuarto

Naruto logró ver que ellos no eran los únicos que sabían del ave, el tercer hokage miraba hacia la cabeza del primero ─ ¡al suelo! ─ se lanzó contra el uchiha que quiso protestar pero fue callado al ver que el tercero miraba en su dirección ─ no nos vio

─ debemos llegar a la cabeza del primero ─ en poco tiempo ya estaban ahí, el cuervo los miró y trató de apartarse pero sasuke activó su sharingan y consiguió atrapar al ave y quitarle una nota atada a su pata, al abrirla no pudo ocultar la sorpresa

Naruto también miró la nota y miró setriamente a su compañero, la nota tenía escrita ""infiltración exitosa"

En medio del bosque dos personas con capas rojas caminaban después de cumplir su primera misión como parte de la organización

─ uchiha, date prisa debemos reportarnos con el líder lo antes posible ─ kisame hoshigaki uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla sangrienta cargaba un cadáver con claras marcas de tortura, recientemente le habían puesto como compañero a aquel uchiha que al parecer asesinó a todo su clan

─ no es nada, sigamos ─ a pesar de lo dicho itachi desde hace unos días tenía un mal presentimiento que involucraba su hermano, ya debió haberse graduado de la academia y eso le preocupaba, recordaba a sasuke por su arrogancia, su exceso de confianza y sobre todo por su fama con la chicas, aún recordaba a aquella niña peli rosa que tanto quería a su hermano pero este al enterarse de sus sentimientos se aprovechó de ellos y la hirió profundamente

No recordaba en qué momento su hermano había dejado de ser aquel niño que lo admiraba para dar paso a ese play boy arrogante, solo esperaba que los golpes que le dio lo hayan ayudado a madurar y de no ser así esperaba que alguien lograra ponerlo en su lugar

─ definitivamente ese look te favorece

─ ¿u…sted cree se…sensei? ─ sakura se miraba al espejo sin dar crédito a lo que ahí veía

─ por supuesto que si, confía en tu sensei y ahora veamos que haremos con esa autoestima, ¡y vas a poner en su lugar a aquel idiota que te lastimo!

─ ¡si sensei! ─ sakura le había contado lo que le sucedió, claro sin mencionar que había sido el uchiha quien la había lastimado, se miró nuevamente en el espejo ─ "ya verás sasuke, desde mañana empezará el proceso para olvidarte"

 **NOTAS FINALES**

hay sasuke lo que te espera, y ¿de que habla itachi?

sip, la otra personalidad de sasuke es la de road to ninja,felicidades para quienes adivinaron, vi esta peli de nuevo hace poco mientras moría de gripe y la idea llegó a mí

y bueno la razón de mi tardanza es por lo que ya dije, enferme horrible por una semana entera e incluso falté un día a mi cole, dios ni se imaginan y con lo que yo odio atrasarme en tareas, en fin despues de curarme tuve un bloqueo ya que durante mi enfermedad se me olvido todo lo que quería escribir, pero vi road to ninja y me ilumine

gracias por la paciencia y para los que siguen el crossover narutoxdragon ball informo que para el jueves máximo actualizo, es que son fiestas de cuenca (de mi ciudad), además que hay una expo anime este viernes y estoy viendo de donde saco plata para ir, además del desfile por hallowin, programa en mi cole por el día del escudo(en ecuador el 31 de octubre es día del escudo, si no me creen vean enchufe tv el especial de hallowin), día del libro (tengo que hacer cuentos en ingles y español), en fin estoy a full, pero trataré de no tardar (si ya se, de seguro no me creen)

en fin a los que comentaron en serio muchas gracias, por ustedes y por aquellos que me agreraron a sus favoritos y follows he estado rompiendome la cabeza escribiendo

si les gustó dejenme un review, se aceptan sugerencias si son hechas respetuosamente

y...y...y fin

es todo por ahora sí que bye

hasta el próximo cap


	7. Chapter 7

emmmm, yo dejaré esto por aquí- "se marcha lentamente"

mas aclaraciones al final

─ hola ─ dialogo

─"hola"─ pensamiento

─ **"hola"** ─ bijuu hablando

CAPITULO 7

Era un día normal en konoha, el sol brillaba, los pájaros te deleitaban con su canto y ninguno de ellos estaba insultando a nadie. Había una inusual calma esa mañana, no se oían los gritos de cierto ninja con una elevada "llama de la juventud", ni había chunnin persiguiendo a ninjas rubios.

La aldea experimentaba una calma que hace mucho no tenían.

─ ¡ESTO ES INJUSTO DATTEBAYO! ─ quizá hable muy pronto,

─ ¡A MÍ NO ME GRITAS MOCOSO! ─ Todos los aldeanos suspiraron con cansancio, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad

─ ¡auch! ─ por las calles de konoha se podía ver al equipo siete dirigirse a la entrada de la aldea, nada raro, lo que llamaba la atención eran las enormes mochilas que cargaban los gennin ─ sigo pensando que esto no puede ser considerado entrenamiento ─ naruto se sobaba donde su sensei lo había golpeado ─ por algo existen los pergaminos ─

─ ¿y si en algún momento te vieras en la obligación de llevar mucho más peso del que esperabas?, hay que estar preparados para todo ─ dijo la jounin de las serpientes mientras comía unos dangos

─ Aunque creo que si exagero un poco ─ susurro sakura haciendo una mueca, la mochila que llevaba era casi el doble de su tamaño, ¿qué llevaban?, algunas cosas que la novia había solicitado a la aldea y por supuesto equipo shinobi para los chunnin que ya estaban en la dichosa boda, todo eso podía ser llevado en pergaminos como normalmente se hacía pero su adorada sensei había ofrecido a sus gennin como transportes.

─ dejen de quejarse y avancen, debemos llegar antes del mediodía ─ en la entrada, los guardias miraban con una gota de sudor tras la nuca al equipo siete, les dedicaron una mirada de pésame, puede que naruto no sea de su total agrado y que el uchiha sea un poco arrogante pero nadie merecía aquello.

La primera hora del camino fue terrible para los gennin, no solo por el peso que cargaban, sino por el terrible calor que hacía, sakura fue la primera en caer

─ sensei, por favor descansemos ─ pidió sakura agotada, no estaba acostumbrada a cargar tanto peso encima por lo que su resistencia no era la mejor

─ estoy de acuerdo con ella, tomemos un pequeño descanso ─ contra todo pronóstico fue sasuke quien apoyó la moción, podría avanzar sin problema una hora más pero tenía que recordar que su cuerpo era el de un niño.

─ tsk, solo diez minutos ─ anko no se sorprendió de que naruto no haya pedido descanzar, después de todo el kiuby de seguro le daba más resistencia ─ iré a revisar el perímetro, esperen aquí ─

La kunoichi peli rosa soltó un suspiro de alivio al soltar la mochila, empezó a sobar sus adoloridos hombros sin darse cuenta de que cierto azabache no le quitaba la mirada de encima

─ sasuke disimula un poco, desde aquí puedo ver como babeas ─ se burló naruto recordando cuando su amigo hacía lo mismo cuando él mirada a hinata

─ tsk, cierra la boca…..solo me sorprende un poco su…vestimenta ─ y el azabache no mentía, apenas la vio sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. Ese día la kunoichi había decidido usar una vestimenta mas…reveladora

─ si claro, eso mismo decía yo ─ siguió burlándose su supuesto mejor amigo, aunque naruto debía admitir que a él también le sorprendió ver la indumentaria de su compañera, la kunoichi había decidido cambiar su vestido rojo por una blusa tipo kimono blanca con flores rojas y un cinturón negro, un short negro y unas botas shinobi además de llevar su banda ninja a modo de diadema, su bolsa de armas estaba en la parte trasera y tenía un porta kunais en la pierna izquierda.

Totalmente diferente a la sakura que ellos conocían

─ no debimos dejarla con anko sensei ─

─ Totalmente de acuerdo ─

MIENTRAS TANTO

─ naruto kun ─ nuestra oji perla favorita suspiraba por décima vez en menos de cinco minutos mientras observaba un pergamino, hinata siempre había sido una chica atenta y dedicada en la academia pero ese día había sido incapaz de prestar atención a nada, y la razón de esto tenía nombre y apellido y se relacionaba directamente al pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos recordando la visita del oji azul esa mañana en su casa

FLASHBACK

Hinata estaba frente a su espejo terminando de alistarse para ir a la academia, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadio al recordar que su autodenominado "guardian" no estaría con ella ese día, ni el siguiente

─ hinata sama ya es hora de irnos ─ la voz de ko la sacó de sus pensamientos

─ enseguida bajo ─ terminó de cepillar su cabello y le sonrió a la visión de sí misma en el espejo ─ estoy lista

─ eso veo ─ la oji perla respingó al oír aquella voz, parado en el marco de la ventana se hallaba su "guardián"

─ naruto kun, me…me asustaste ─ de inmediato empezó a jugar con sus dedos ante el nerviosismo de verlo ahí, en su cuarto y se sonrojó al recordar los besos que le había dado ─ pe…pensé que estaba en una mi…misión

─ realmente a eso iba pero quería despedirme de ti ─ se acercó a la niña de sus ojos y se sintió algo herido cuando ella rehuyó de su tacto

 **─ qué esperabas si siempre que la ves te le tiras encima ─** le recordó kurama

─ "eso no es mi culpa y lo sabes" ─ trató de defenderse ─ etto hina, yo venía a entregarte esto ─ le extendió un pergamino que la niña miró con recelo

─ ¿Qué és? ─ preguntó inocente acercándose, según él rubio, demasiado

─na…nada importante ─ nuevamente se quedó admirando a la pequeña frente a él, tan linda, tan inocente, tan…-"¡CONTRÓLATE!" ─ se abofeteó mentalmente por el curso de sus pensamientos ─ etto, cómo voy a estar fuera dos días y prometí entrenarte, así que con esto podrás entrenar mientras no estoy

─ gra…gracias ─ sujetó el pergamino rosando las manos del rubio, apenas y había guardado el pergamino entre sus ropas cuando se vio apresada entre los brazos de su rubio amigo

─ " **ya se había tardado** " ─ pensó kurama sonriendo con burla y esperando nuevo material para fastidiar a su jinjuriki

─ de nada hina ─ naruto enterró su cara en el cuello de su niña y aspiró fuertemente deleitándose con su dulce aroma, se apartó unos centímetros para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos ─ sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ti

─ na…naruto…kun ─ la oji perla se aferró fuertemente a la ropa del uzumaki tratando de no desmayarse, sabía que el rubio haría algo parecido, siempre lo hacía y aunque sabía que estaba mal una parte de ella anhelaba siempre aquel contacto y si el rubio lo haría de todas maneras… ─ "al mal paso darle prisa" ─ pensó antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y poner la boca en pico para esperar el beso pero solo sintió un ligero roce de labios antes de sentir un beso en su frente

─ te extrañaré ─ fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir una corriente de aire que la hizo estremecerse, al abrir los ojos se hallaba sola en su cuarto y la única prueba de que el rubio había estado allí era el pergamino que guardaba entre sus ropas y el enorme sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas

─ naruto kun no me besó ─ murmuró algo decepcionada, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo ─ KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Flash back fin

─ "no, no, no, no, no, no, deja de pensar en eso" ─ se regañó mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza, las actitudes del rubio la confundían y eso no era bueno para su salud emocional, se había acostumbrado a sus besos que en su último encuentro había sido ella quien los buscó, algo nada digno de una chica de su clan ─ naruto kun ─ suspiró nuevamente

Lo que no sabía era que era observada por cierto chica de peinado de piña al cual toda la situación empezaba a hacérsele extraña ─ que problemático

el resto de la mañana, hinata estuvo perdida entre sus pensamientos prestando poca o nada de atención a las palabras de sus maestros y por consiguiente ganándose un par de llamados de atención, al llegar a su hogar tuvo que soportar el mal genio de su padre y su discurso acerca de su papel dentro del clan.

Estaba agotada mentalmente por lo que se hecho en su cama pensando en no hacer nada en lo que quedaba del día, o ese fue su plan antes de sentir un objeto dentro sus ropas y encontrarse con el pergamino que el rubio le había dado, lo observó con curiosidad recordando el momento en que se lo había entregado.

─ naruto kun dijo que esto me ayudaría a entrenar ─ algo indecisa abrió el pergamino encontrándose con un gran sello que empezó a brillar, asuntada lo dejó caer apartándose hasta que de entre la cortina de humo salió una figura que miraba hacia los lados algo perdida

─ ¿Dónde estoy?, hhmmm, se supone que cuando hinata abriera el pergamino me vería pero…

─ ¿naruto kun? ─ murmuró la hyuga al notar aquel revoltoso cabello rubio, el chico se volteó y sonrió enormemente al divisarla ─ ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

El rubio se rasco la nuca ─ sellé un clon dentro del pergamino que te di, entre otras cosas para ayudarte a entrenar

─ ya…ya veo entonces estos dos días tú entrenarás conmigo ─ dijo la hyuga

─ Realmente no, el clon no tiene demasiado chakra así que solo podré ayudarte hoy, ¡pero te ayudaré todo lo que pueda hoy así que vamos! ─ emocionado el chico caminó hacia la ventana esperando ser seguido por la niña, pero al no oír los pasos volteó a mirarla como interrogándola ─ ¿hinata?...si es por lo del otro día, o bueno, ¿el original hizo algo cuando te dio el pergamino?, ¿te dijo algo?

─ no, no es nada…grave solo que yo ─ parecio dudar ─ necesito po…ponerme mi ropa de e…entrenamiento ─ dijo por fin sonrojada

─ ah, era eso ─ el chico se cruzó de brazos

Quedaron sumidos en silencio esperando, hinata miraba una y otra vez al muchacho como esperando que este hiciera algo

─ naruto kun

─ ¿si?

─ necesito cambiarme

─ ya lo mencionaste ─ el rubio continuó en su pose despreocupada, a la oji perla se le marcó una vena en la frente

─ naruto kun

─ ¿si?

─ ne…necesito que tu ─ dijo suavemente y ocultando su rostro con su cabello

─ ¿necesitas que yo…?

─ necesito que tu…¡salgas de mi habitación para que pueda cambiarme! ─ gritó totalmente roja, el rubio pareció analizar las palabras de la niña hasta que se dio cuenta y su rostro se torno rojo

─ ¡ya entendí!, ¡ya entendí! ─ grito saliendo a tropezones del cuarto musitando muchos, "lo siento"

─ en verdad creía que yo me ca…cambiaría frente a él ─ se dijo sonrojada y apenas lo vio salir corrió tras él para cerrar con fuerza la ventana y correr las cortinas, mejor prevenir se dijo a si misma antes de empezar a desvestirse, mientras se cambiaba pensó en como hacer para que nadie se dé cuenta que salió, así que con unas almohadas hizo un doble suyo en la cama para que creyeran que dormía, después de todo nadie usaba el byakugan en casa

MIENTRAS TANTO

─ esto no me puede estar pasando ─ naruto se encontraba dándose de topes contra una pared siendo observado por su mejor amigo sasuke el cual se miraba las uñas con indiferencia a la situación de su compañero, naruto solo pensaba en que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, primero la personalidad coqueta de su amigo se descontroló y le dijo un par de piropos baratos a la peli rosa que terminó golpeándolos a ambos, ¿por qué a los dos?, eso ni él lo sabía, para empeorar el asunto apenas terminaron la tortura de entrenamiento de anko y llegaron a la dichosa boda los pusieron a cargar cosas como burros y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, (que por cierto se había comido la mitad, estaba muy rico la verdad tendría que agradecer al chef) aparecía "ella"

─ al parecer tu debilidad son las menores ─ comentó el uchiha con una pose de modelo que solo logró irritarlo, en verdad empezaba a extrañar a su antigua amigo, si ese mismo que trató de matarlo un par de veces

─ "al menos él aprendía la lección a golpes" ─ pensó para si mismo ─ cierra la boca sasuke, te aseguro que la razón por la que evito a esa niña es por cosas totalmente distintas alas que estas pensando

─ bueno, entonces explícame ─

─ ella es shion ─ dijo con pesar como si eso bastara para explicarlo todo

─ ya ─ dijo el azabache sin entender hasta que su cara se iluminó en una sonrisa burlona ─ ¿no? ─ la cara de pesar del rubio le confirmó su sospecha ─ no será aquella sacerdotisa dela que te estuviste escondiendo por una semana en mi casa

─ esa misma ─ dijo derrotado, apenas habían llegado a la boda un par de personas habían rodeado a una mujer y su hija, la mujer se mostró inmutable pero la niña estaba algo asustada, pensó en intervenir cuando un grupo de guardias que al parecer las acompañaban las rescataron, oyó un par de murmullos y molesto dio la cara por ellas, las defendió y consoló a la niña cuando esta se quiso llorar, gran error porque al verla de cerca notó unos ojos bastante parecidos a los de su niña adorada, y una melena rubia le confirmaron sus peores miedos ─ quiero mantenerme alejado para evitar decir cualquier cosa que pueda mal interpretarse, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez ─ tembló al recordar el alboroto que se armó cuando ella llegó a la aldea exigiendo una boda, tuvo que esconderse en casa de sasuke porque la chica no dejaba de acosarlo

─ entonces te escondes para evitar que esa niña mal interprete algo y llegue años después exigiendo que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste

─ en resumen ─ dijo con pesar el rubio irritado por el tono de voz de su amigo

─ vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que tienes problemas, na-ru-to ─ el par de ami enemigos volteó de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz, de la nada black y White habían aparecido y los miraban con evidente burla, disfrutando de sus desgracias ─ pero vamos, ¿no saludarán a sus preciados amigos?

─ apenas los hemos visto un par de veces y siempre traen malas noticias, perdona que su aparición no nos emocione ─ dijo serio sasuke

─ auch, eso acaba de herir profundamente el corazón que no tengo ─ se burló black haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos

─ ya basta black, a lo que vinimos ─ apuró la peli negra de mal humor, en ese momento sasuke y naruto notaron algo diferente en ellos, los observaron de pies a cabeza notando que sus ropas siempre impecables estaban ahora con marcas de una pelea, y sus rostros tenían algunos moretones

A la par con eso, se veían algo cansados, sin la energía habitual que usaban para molestarlos ─ ¿quién les hizo eso? ─ preguntó sin tapujos el rubio

Los seres dimensionales intercambiaron miradas ─ un tipo al que todos llaman "el mensajero", trabaja en el mismo lugar que nosotros y se encarga de dar escarmiento a las personas como White y yo

─ no sería la primera vez que conocemos la fuerza de sus puños ─ afirmó White restándole importancia al asunto ─ eso no importa de todas formas, vinimos porque al parecer debemos ayudarlos más de lo que teníamos planeado

─ ¿ayudarnos dattebayo?

─ algo así ─ en la mano de black se formó una esfera de luz que proyectó un holograma de las cinco naciones ninja ─ miren, al parecer las cosas están sucediendo demasiado lento por lo que les diremos como prepararse más rápido

─ no será divertido, pero ya que ─ se quejó White ─ miren, para que esta realidad siga el curso trazado tiene que ejecutar ciertas acciones, si o si, para que las cosas no cambien demasiado una vez llegados a los exámenes chunnin, ya que si hay un cambio muy grave antes de eso será muy difícil solucionarlo

Naruto y sasuke se miraron confundidos ─ me estás diciendo que sabían las acciones que podíamos y no ejecutar y nos las están diciendo solo porque los obligan

─ en resumen si ─ dijeron al mismo tiempo, a naruto y sasuke les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca

─ miren ─ empezó White ─ la cosa es que todo está pasando demasiado lento y eso no es bueno y si los dejamos solos tardarán demasiado en averiguar que hacer primero, así que empecemos por darles esto ─ les aventó un espejo de mano que parecía antiguo, los bordes del mismo parecían estar hechos de oro y estaba decorado con varias joyas

Los shinobis los miraron interrogantes ─ es un espejo "mágico" ─ dijo black con fastidio, en su defensa diría que él quería darles un celular o algo así peor su compañera se obsesionó con una película que vieron el otro día (si alguien lo sabe obtendrá información especial de la historia) ─ les servirá para comunicarse con nosotros y para encontrar personas, funcionará solo con ustedes dos así que no se preocupen

─ ¿por qué un espejo? ─ preguntó sasuke, obteniendo como respuesta a black señalando a White con fastidio

─ ¿cómo funciona dattebayo?

─ es simple ─ White sacó un espejo parecido de vaya a saber kami donde y lo acercó a su cara ─ espejito espejito en mi mano, dime quién es el más apuesto y sexy humano ─ les mostró el espejo en el cual apareció la cara de itachi sonriendo ligeramente

─ ¿mi hermano? ─

White miró la imagen ─ ya sabía yo que no podía haber nadie mejor ─ suspiró como enamorada

─ ejempederastaejem ─ musculló black desentediendose de la mirada asesina de su compañera ─ en fin, lo más importante es que hablen con itachi y resuelvan sus dudas de este mundo con él, así que lo traeremos y nos retiramos ─ black y White sacaron algo parecido a un crayón brillante y cada uno dibujó la mitad de un circulo en la pared, al unirlo este brilló, black y White metieron una mano cada uno y tiraron de alguien que cayó en un golpe seco al suelo el portal se cerró de inmediato

─ bueno ya los hemos ayudado lo suficiente

─ ¿qué?, pero si no han hecho nada ─ protestó el rubio siendo interrumpido por black

─ bueno, cualquier cosa nos llaman, ya saben como hacerlo, recuerden deben encontrar a jiraiya y hacer que los entrene a ambos, no se chunnin hasta el examen en conjunto con los demás, sakura debe volverse ninja médico, sasuke debe tener citas para no levantar tantas sospechas y naruto debe llevarse más con el clan hyuga y por supuesto desvirgar a hinata antes del examen chunnin

─ ¿citas?

─ ¡¿Qué debo hacerle qué a hinata?!

─ adiós ─ y como siempre desaparecieron en el ya conocido destello azul, dejándolos sumamente confundidos observando al extraño que habían traído moverse en el suelo

Itachi estaba algo mareado y sentía sus tripas reacomodarse, al levantarse se encontró con un escenario poco común, primero ya no estaba en su habitación de la guardia de akatsuki, ahora estaba en la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser una casa, y no estaba solo, su hermano menor estaba frente a él caminando como animal enjaulado mientras se revolvía los cabellos y murmuraba algo acerca de peli rosas que lo matarían, por otro lado naruto estaba ido, miraba hacia algún punto en el infinito y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles mientras su mirada pasaba de aterrada a pervertida y así sucesivamente

─ ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ─

 **NOTAS FINALES**

hola bellos lectores. amada gente bonita, pequeñas craturas de la...¿creación?

ok si antes de que me salten a la yugular deben saber que ultimamente ando con un humor de perros, literal, y es por eso que no he respondido reviews, porque estoy de tan mal humor debido a mi falta de tiempo y estoy publicando esto medio dormida ssí que si tiene algun horror ortografico ya saben porque es.

primero debo decir que el bloqueo de escritor apesta, pero apesta más el ponerte a escribir otras cosas cuando no tienes ni terminados tus proyectos actuales(¿por qué eres así carolina?), apesta aún más, bueno en fin aquí les dejo esto, que lo disfruten

si les gustó comentes que eso me anima

hasta el próximo cap


End file.
